


Paint the Night

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ANALLINGUS, Aftercare, Amputation, Assassination, Attempted Filicide, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Fetish, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body mutilation, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bruising, Choking, Consensual Violence, Decapitation, Domestic!Kylux, Drinking, Drowning, Erotic Fatality, Erotic Violence, Erotophonophilia, Facials, Finger Fucking, Flinging of Severed Heads, Gore, Hired Killer AU, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Character Deaths, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Prosthetic Limb, Rimming, Scratching, Severed Heads, Severed fingers, Smoking, Spit As Lube, Switching, Trampling, Vigorous Fucking, consumption of alcohol, cum-eating, cyborg, degredation, gun fetish, premeditated murder, serial killer au, slave kink, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, hired killer; brutal in every aspect of his life. A debt to be paid. </p><p>Armitage Hux, assassin; methodical and concise. A hunger to be fed. </p><p>Crossing paths with a fellow murderer is not usually so profitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aside From Being Sexy, What Do You Do For A Living?

**Author's Note:**

> We feel morally obligated to place a disclaimer at the beginning of this story because there are both Supremely Graphic Depictions of Violence and some questionable sexual practices. These practices are only questionable because of their severity. Both parties involved are safe, sane, and everything they do is consensual. Everything. They are extreme, but both parties know where the limits are and what they can and cannot do. Please do not use this as a guide for any personal use in the BDSM community. We, as writers and human beings, cannot shoulder the mantle of being responsible for others’ sexual exploits. 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy.
> 
> There is also a playlist for this mess that we listened to during the creation of this monstrosity. It can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBTc3gVzeTY&list=PLR1GgL6e9_RCHO6L13wpE66Gq95tHqZJu

Wisps of black curls clung to his neck and he shed the shirt that usually covered his sleeveless undershirt. The suns were out in a cloudless sky and it was baking him inside of the usual black he wore.

He fished his cigarettes out of his back pocket and replaced them with a good portion of his shirt to keep it from falling out as he lit one and stuck it in his mouth. He breathed deep and felt the heat of it swirl around inside his lungs, matching the light pounding down on him.

He looked up and saw the front of the right building, turned into it, and hit the keypad in the right order to raise the autodoor. He sighed when the darkness of the halls enveloped him. He didn’t bother with pulling his shirt back on. He wouldn’t be staying long.

Like most of the desert-dwellers, the Jawas kept their buildings dark but still hot and dry. It did nothing for Kylo except make his skin itch.

 

Kylo set his duffle bag down on the mark’s bed and pulled on his helmet. It was pretty good at keeping his face from getting the shit kicked out of it. The rest of him was used to being bruised and cut and shot. He’d built a med droid just because of it.

He sat down on the foot of the mark’s bed beside the bag and rolled his head on his shoulders and stretched his arms out. It was just bad form to go into a fight without being properly stretched.

He sat in the dark and quiet and let his blood build itself up, feeling the delight that came with the thought of breaking a spine and watching a head loll just the wrong way. He liked the way jaw bones felt against his knuckles when they broke and unhinged from the skull.

It was really fucking satisfying, actually.

He felt more than heard someone come to the door and focused completely, his body coiled for the workout it was about to get.

The mark came through the door and laughed, looking behind him out onto the landing pad.

Kylo found that a little odd until he saw the redheaded man behind him dressed all in white. He swore to himself and rose, readying to take down the redhead without hurting him. He was innocent after all. His target, however, was some world-wide slave smuggler.

Personally, he didn’t care how a man made his credits, but someone obviously had a problem with it. In the back of his mind, his mother was condemning him for that way of thinking.

 

Hux hated this planet with a passion. He would rather get dropped into a Sarlacc Pit than deal with the dirt and ash coated stain this planet was.

He glared at the sleeve of his lovely blue shirt, a black smear marring the fabric from a railing he had accidentally touched.

He opened the door to his safe room, stepping into the cool shadow that prevailed. He locked it behind him and checked the habitation over for threats before setting down his things. He peeled off the shirt and let it fall to the ground. He wasn’t going to try to salvage it. It was going to come out of the contractor's pocket as ‘damages’.

He pulled the datapad out of his pocket and pressed play as he moved to go into the bathroom. He shed his clothes as he listened.

_“Your target is Alio Tillwn. He will be attending a high priority slave ring. You will infiltrate as a new slave. Your robes are already provided in the safe pod. You are to meet at the predetermined location just after sundown. Do not be late.”_

A holo of the target’s face stared blankly at him from his datapad.

He clicked off the recorder and slipped into the bath. He scrubbed down and stepped out naked into the bedroom to open the locked cabinet.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at the color. “Of course white. How in the bloody fuck am I supposed to stay clean in this fucking desert?”

He left the heavy cloth and walked back to his bag, opening it. He pulled out two different harnesses and various accoutrements. He laid them out with a practiced precision. He’d done this countless times. He took the smaller harness and strapped it around his upper arm as close as possible to his shoulder. There he slipped small syringes and two vials in the small black webbing straps of the harness.

Choosing the other, he slid his arms through it and put it on like a vest. He clipped the buckle and loaded it with three other vials over his ribs. He sheathed a blaster right along his shoulders and turned back to the cabinet. He slipped on a pair of white pants and soft boots with good traction. He then pulled on the robes and sighed.

He looked at the time and walked over to the little kitchen. He found some wine and sipped at it while he watched the city. Time was slipping away and while the city never slept, the type of activity slowly shifted into the side he was used to.

He felt the false mask slip away from his persona as he lit a cigarette. He felt that dark, velvet feeling wind in his belly as the anticipation for tonight built. He had been given orders to kill the mark, but—as usual—the stipulations for the kill ended there. He could do as he pleased. He wanted to draw the kill out and get what he needed out of it before he packed up his things and vacated this sorry excuse for a planetary outpost.

His fingers brushed over the holster on his ribs as he took a drag from his cigarette and felt the ache to draw out that last breath from a man he had never met. The thought of the black leather bag next to the bed made a flush rise to his face.

Soon, he would have what he needed again, even if for a short time.

 

Hux fell into place in the line of new slaves after bribing a guard. The target arrived later, looking them over, turning their faces, having them turn all around for him. Hux knew how to act, how to seem just this man’s brand of shy and docile. He was pulled from the line, and the others were sent off to pleasure whatever master came for them that night.

“Let’s go. You’re mine now.” The man purred, leading him away from the area.

That was just perfect for Hux’s needs. He made sure to let the man be handsy, acting the perfect mix of uncertainty and tension. A good little virgin made to order despite being older than some of the others.

When they got to the building, Hux made sure to lay on the uncertainty,  huddling into himself as he reached into a pocket in his robes, the capped syringe brushed against his fingertips. The man pulled him with force into the room with a laugh. Hux pulled the syringe, ready to strike and be done for the night when he saw the other figure.

He frowned at the tall dark clothed being standing and starting to move.

The cap to the needle was flicked off and he struck the man in the neck, letting the sleeping agent flood into him. His other hand went to the blaster hidden strapped along his back. He pulled it and leveled it on the big man in the ugly helmet half hidden in the dark. “Who are you?”

Kylo watched the takedown and arched a brow behind the safety of his helmet. Not innocent at all, apparently. He stared down at the blaster that was pointed at his chest. “Kylo Ren.” His voice was distorted by the helmet, but that was mostly the point.

The mark was stumbling behind the redhead and trying to grope for anything to hang onto. He wildly slumped to the floor and didn’t move other than his chest rising and falling.

Hux ignored the man as he dropped to the ground like a limp sand bag. “Should I be familiar with the name?”

He eyed the man as he made sure the other didn’t do anything stupid. He was not about to let the huge muscular wall try and take his mark. It’s happened on rare occasion where two assassins ended up facing off against each other for the same purpose. One usually died. . Hux had so far come out on top through vigilance and preparation. He didn’t like the idea of losing a chance to play because of some glory hound.

“Considering the amount of anesthetic you just pumped into my Card, I would say so,” Kylo said, crossing his bare arms over his chest. His shoulders seemed to grow even wider with the movement.

“Your Card? I believe I arrived with him, so I get to keep this one.” The redhead smirked.

“I’ve been casing him for a month. Haven’t seen you around. Think I get to take this one. Besides, I was technically here first,” Kylo said, not moving.

“He’s on my side of the room.” Hux teased lightly. Motioning to the unconscious body next to his feet.

Kylo tilted his head, amused by this very stupid, very daring redhead. “True, but I’m going to have to take him from you. See, I have Credits to collect and a debt to pay.”

Hux took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He thought about what to do. The man was hand to hand combat, that was obvious. And while Hux could put up a good fight, there was the problem that he was out sized. He wouldn’t have enough time to pull another syringe from his harness and his blaster would alert very unwanted attention. He quickly thought of a new plan.

“Can you keep a secret?” Hux asked, watching him.

Kylo huffed a laugh. This was an interesting turn of events. “Depends on the secret,” he answered, willing to play along for a few more moments before his patience ran out.

“I only need a finger to prove my kill.” He motioned to the body still breathing. “What do you need?”

Kylo moved closer, slowly, letting his arms hang loose beside him, no threat in his movements. “I take different things each time.”

“Then we can both take something and get paid as long as the other one keeps quiet,” the redhead pointed out.

Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “We’re both professionals. I don’t see why we can’t profit together.” He reached up and pressed into the latches along his jaw, the front of his mask releasing. He lifted it off and shook his mane of black hair free.

Hux raised an eyebrow at the handsome face. “Pity, I was hoping you were ugly.”

He finally dropped his stance and holstered the blaster. “So how do you wish to deal with this.” He nudged the sleeping man over with his boot.

Kylo arched a graceful brow at the backwards compliment. He knelt next to the body of their mark and gently set the heavy helmet beside his knee. He took the mark’s head between his hands, cradling his skull. This wasn't nearly as satisfying as the rough fight he had expected, but he would find another fight.

Looking up at Hux, he snapped the mark’s neck with a quick decisive movement. The spine made a nauseating, squelching crack as it severed the spinal cord. He was dead before he drew another breath.

Turning his attention away from his immaculate companion, Kylo drew a knife out of a holster strapped to the small of his back. He saw a heavy ring on the mark’s finger and chose that one. The knife separated it from the body with practiced ease. He pulled the ring off before rising and holding the severed digit out to Hux as a peace offering, blood trickling down his wrist as it drained.

Hux felt the tingle of arousal run down his back at the sight and sound of the man in black’s easy kill. He was right that this man would’ve overpowered him. The dark feelings he had inside brought up the images associated with what that power could do.

He took the finger, rolling it in his own and letting the blood drip while he watched the man with hungry eyes.

Kylo slid the ring onto his own hand, the blood easing the slide, and saw the way the redhead was looking at him. Something in those pale eyes had shifted and he felt his own shift answer the call. He reached for the other, his palm going around the redhead’s throat and tilting his jaw up with a thumb before he kissed him hard, taking and plundering.

Hux held onto his trophy and let Kylo push into his mouth as Kylo walked him back into a wall and crowded him, pushing his body against the redhead’s. His own gloved hand fisted in the black robing at the other’s waist, and he met the other’s hard kiss with a nip to a plush bottom lip that mad the taller man purr.

Kylo’s hands encircled his waist and he pulled back, breathing the same air as he met those aqua eyes. “You took my fight away from me. I need somewhere to put all this energy. Want to come back to my place?”

 “Is it clean?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow. “I have a safe room.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “‘Course it is. Planet might have a crust on it, but do I look like I do?”

Hux just smirked and nodded his head to the door. “Lead the way then.”

Kylo stole one more kiss before going to grab his duffle and his helmet, tucking the latter into the bag. As he moved past Hux, he drug a finger through the blood on Hux’s jaw. “Good colour on you.”

“Red suits me.” Not letting the other’s compliment flatter him too much. He put his token in a hard case in his pocket. He wiped his face and hands off on Kylo’s black clothing and moved to the door.

Kylo smiled and watched him go about his business. His own fingers were still tacky with the blood he’d spilled, but he didn’t move to wipe them off. No one here would recognize him. He would make sure of it. “I agree.”

Hux walked to the door, done with his business. “Hopefully it’s not far.”

Kylo shook his head. “Not as far as you think.”

He led him to his speeder and slid in, holding a hand out to steady Hux until he could sit properly in the seat beside him. As soon as they were both safely sat, Kylo went into a straight dive.

Wind rushed past and pulled Kylo’s hair back from his face and ears, throwing his profile into sharp relief. Speeders and transports beeped and swerved as they barreled past them on their decent to what appeared to be the streets below.

Hux felt the thrill as they dove. He should’ve been a little worried as he didn’t know where they were going, but that was part of the excitement.

Kylo pulled up on the yoke and coasted them into traffic barely above the ground. The speeder wove through; the wind grappled at their hair.

“If you were trying to scare me—” Hux looked over. “You will have to try harder.”

Kylo snorted. “Just wanted to see if you were even remotely as stupid as I am.”

Hux shot Kylo a dirty look. “Please do not assume my intelligence anywhere close to yours.”

Kylo grinned. “How do you know I’m not briliant?” He turned sharply, the speeder tilting almost onto its side. “Might surprise you just how smart I am.”

“Then why call yourself stupid?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Stupidity doesn’t always revolve around intelligence but more the morality behind decisions,” Kylo said as the speeder slowed. He stopped on a pad in front of an apartment pod. He grabbed his bag and hopped out as if he hadn’t just dropped a bit of wisdom.

Hux got out with a soft smirk. “Do you make stupid decisions often?”

Kylo smiled over his shoulder as he walked toward the apartment. “I’m making one right now.”

“No, if you went to my safe room—” Hux walked in and looked around. “—that would have been your stupid decision for the night.”

Kylo dropped his bag off near the door to his room and stretched, hands going high above his head. “True, but this still isn’t a smart one.”

Hux appraised the movement of muscle under too much fabric. “Take off your shirt.”

Kylo arched a brow but pulled the tie out of his shirt and unraveled it to pull the main bulk over his head, dropping it on a nearby chair.

Hux came up and looked him over. “You are a thug, aren’t you?”

Kylo smiled. “I get paid to do something I enjoy doing.” He raised a hand, still crackling with dry blood. Touching Hux’s jaw, he tilted his face up. “You’re too pretty for my work. So you do yours.”

Hux took the hand in his and bent the finger, turning the wrist. “I don’t know about pretty.”

Kylo grunted and felt unexpected delight curl up at the base of his spine.

Hux pushed him away. “Take off your clothes.”

“And I thought you were just here for my brains,” Kylo said as he used a hand to undo the buttons at either side of his hips and pushed the leather down over his legs after kicking off heavy boots.

“You take orders well.” Hux began removing his robes. It left him in white pants and his harness.

“I do when they’re what I was going to do anyway.” He reached out and traced the line of black that sloped over Hux’s shoulder. Hux was so pale that it stood out in stark relief even in the dim light coming in through the windows from the city. White did him no favors though. “Stand by my statement. You’re too pretty for my work.”

Hux rolled his eyes and brushed the hand away again. “Touch me again without my permission and I will break your hands.”

Kylo smiled. “Promise?”

He snorted and unclipped the harness for the blaster and set it off to the side. He eyed him for a moment before undoing his arm harness and setting it off the side also. He turned to Kylo and passed him to go to the bed. “Shall we?”

Kylo felt that same delight heighten and followed after Hux to his own bed, dressed in black silk and nothing else. He waited to see what the redhead would do. He was betting there would be an order in there somewhere.

Hux reached out and stroked over Kylo’s face. “You talk about me being too pretty for this job. What about you.”

Kylo blinked at him. “What about me?”

Hux gripped a hand full of the other’s hair. “It’s a good thing you wear a helmet otherwise your face would be fucked up. If you ever decide you don’t like getting hit, you would be a good call boy.”

Kylo looked at Hux through his lashes as heat rose to his face in a light blush. He had no idea what to say. He hadn’t ever been complimented on the way he looked except how well he was built and the size of his cock.

Hux blinked at the slight flush, unused to having partners that could still manage the involuntary reaction. “Take my shoes and pants off.”

He released Kylo’s hair and laid back against the pillows and crossed his arms behind his head as he waited.

Kylo put a knee on the bed, liking the way Hux looked against the black. He took one ankle in his palm before pulling buckles free. After disposing of both, he tugged Hux’s pants off, tossing them to the chair where his shirt was.

Hux sat naked in front of him. After a pause, he shifted and motioned for the other. With a tug, he laid Kylo out on the bed on his back. He straddled Kylo’s face and bent forward, exposing himself. “Use your tongue.”

He reached for Kylo’s cock and stroked over it with light fingers.

Kylo flushed but his cock was severely interested in Hux and what he was offering. He put a hand on Hux’s lower back and pushed slightly to get him to arch his back a bit more before licking at his hole with the flat of his tongue.

“Good,” Hux purred and brought the cock in his hand to his own mouth. He darted his tongue over the tip.

Kylo let out a sigh against Hux’s skin before he licked _into_ Hux, pushing the tip of his tongue gently in before lapping and pushing further.

Hux groaned around the head of the cock as he sucked on it. He rubbed his fingers over the frenulum.

Kylo’s hand tightened on Hux’s hip. If this continued in the same vain for long, he would be a mess, but he had been given an opportunity. He lavished the other’s hole with his tongue, working him open slowly as his hands moved to hold Hux’s cheeks apart.

Hux teased and played with the cock, hands and mouth pulling him closer and closer to that line. He could feel Kylo jerking slightly underneath him with every pull. When he could feel Kylo was too close, he sat up

His skin was flushed pink from cheeks to shoulders and there was a slight sheen of sweat gracing his brow. He shifted around until he was straddling Kylo’s hips. “Your mouth is very nice, but I want your cock

Kylo released Hux and watched as he settled over his hips. He thought he looked lovely. Red really was a good colour on him. He flushed at the compliment and sat up to kiss the redhead as he retrieved a jar of lubricant from nearby.

Hux reached behind himself after slicking his fingers. The other hand went into Kylo’s thick mane of hair and held on as he worked himself open. His cock brushed Kylo’s belly and chest as he rose up on his knees to get a better angle. Kylo held him by the waist as he watched the exact moment when Hux found pleasure.

His lips dropped open just slightly and he made a soft gasping noise.

Finally, he dropped his head to look at Kylo as he lowered back down slightly to grip the other’s cock and with a slight maneuvering, he sank down on it. He had to go slow because it had been a while and the other man was more endowed than Hux was going to acknowledge.

Kylo felt the pressure of Hux sliding down on him and groaned. His hands tightened on his hips and he watched Hux’s face. It took all of his mental strength to keep from surging upward.

Hux finally got seated and groaned. He shifted just a little bit to get a feel of the other. “Do you break people with this thing?”

Kylo felt a smile tug at his mouth. “Only when they want me to.”

Hux saw the smug look and tightened down on the other. “I feel like you need to be brought down a peg.”

Kylo groaned at the tight squeeze. “Maybe. Haven’t met anyone who could do it yet.”

Hux smirked. “I don’t think they were trying.”

Kylo rubbed his thumbs against Hux’s hipbones. “Why don’t you try.”

Hux snorted. “I’ve got more important things to do after this.”

He started rocking more, getting what he came for. He reached down, stroking over himself. He was already keyed up and the power under him was exciting. He wondered if Kylo would try to get control. The fight and blood that would follow if they did clash.

And if Hux wasn’t going to do anything about Kylo’s need to be controlled, he would assume he could do as he pleased.

Kylo’s hands fanned over Hux’s ribs and used the hold to roll them, sitting up on his knees over the redhead. He grabbed Hux’s hands before he could make any move to punch him and pinned them over his head.

Hux growled, smirking as he was rolled. He fought against the hand holds to see if Kylo was actually being serious or not; Kylo kept his hands pinned together, not relenting. His hips moved in a slow rhythm that was deep and hard. He leaned down and nipped at Hux’s jaw hard enough to leave a bruise.

When Kylo leaned in, Hux’s own head came in and bit across his neck in retaliation to his jaw. He tipped his hips and groaned when he felt the other start to thrust just right. “Let go of my arms.”

Kylo smirked, liking the sting of the redhead’s teeth. “No.”

Hux frowned and brought his fingers up to dig blunted nails into the hand holding his wrists. He bit a little harder, not surprised if he drew blood.

Kylo moaned right next to his ear. He knew he would have bruises and blood all over before this one was through with him, and he loved the idea. He moved faster, still striking hard enough to shift the bed.

Hux groaned and tried to pull against the arms again. “If you are you going to keep me like this, at least grab my cock.”

Kylo decided he would take mercy on the redhead, holding both of his slim wrists in one hand and sliding a hand between them to stroke over his cock.

“Finally,” Hux growled, feeling his orgasm edge closer.

Kylo pulled back enough so he could see Hux’s face, half-lit by the glow from the city. His hair was a wild mess from the careful coif it had been in earlier, and his face was flushed. He looked too good to be real.

Kylo let go of his wrists and lifted up to hold onto his hip as he stroked over the redhead’s cock.

Hux used his newly freed hands to hold onto the pillows as Kylo pushed him over the edge, arching under him.

Kylo groaned at the tightening around his cock and held Hux’s hips in a bruising grip as he seated himself full and came hard, his back arching as he gave shallow thrusts.

Hux panted and held onto the pillows as Kylo finally fell nearly still. He would get up soon and leave after a quick clean up. He’d gotten what he’d come for.

Kylo collapsed forward, barely catching himself on a hand before he lowered himself to cover Hux with his body. He nuzzled at the mark he had left earlier, dragging a languid kiss over it.

Hux frowned. He started to try to push the larger man off of him. He didn’t do post orgasm cuddling, and he wasn’t starting now.

“Stop squirming,” Kylo mumbled but didn’t move to get up.

“Get off.” Hux shoved harder at Kylo, but the other’s weight was too much to move.

“I did, thanks,” Kylo said through a smile and nipped at his neck.

Hux gripped the other’s side and dragged his nails up skin. He wasn’t amused.

Kylo purred and wrapped more firmly around the redhead.

Hux frowned and started actually punching the other in the side and bit hard onto his shoulder.

Kylo grunted before he snatched Hux’s hands and pinned him again, tearing his shoulder in the process. Hux’s mouth flooded with his blood. He pulled back far enough to look down at the redhead and admired the red shine sliding down his jaw. “Why?”

“Why what?” Hux asked, licking over his lips. “Why get off me? Because we are done here.”

Kylo’s brow furrowed. “Stay.” He was momentarily distracted by Hux licking his blood from his lips.

“What? You want to go another round?” Hux snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I have a lot of energy to spend,” he said as he leaned down to lick a wide stripe across Hux’s jaw, tasting the salt of his sweat and the iron of his own blood.

Hux gave him a disbelieving look. “What if I am busy?”

Kylo snorted. “Then you wouldn’t have come back with me. You know what kind of person I am. You know that I have nothing but my vices.” He nipped hard at his neck. “I can feel it.”

“You should get me interested then.” Hux smirked. “Otherwise, I’ll just lay here. And I feel that would annoy you greatly.”

Kylo took Hux’s hand in his own and dragged it through the blood still oozing from his shoulder before bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean. “What would interest you?”

“More actions and less talk.” Hux stated, pulling on the other’s lip.

Kylo grazed his teeth over Hux’s finger. “Stay right here.”

He got up and went naked to the doorway, bending to retrieve his bag. His ass looked particularly fantastic in the blue glow of the city.

Hux sat up and leaned up against the bed frame. “While you are up, you should grab the cigarettes from my pants.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and ignored the request, returning with a length of black rope looped in his hand. “You won’t have time.” He wrapped a hand around Hux’s ankle and pulled him back down in the bed, flipping him over.

Hux  glanced back at the other and gave him a look. “If you try anything, I’ll enjoy dismembering you.”

Kylo gave him a grin that was just this side of feral. “I only kill people for money and no one’s paid me to kill you.” He pulled Hux up onto his knees and sat behind him as he carefully knotted and wound the rope around Hux’s wrists and forearms. When he was satisfied, he bent Hux at the waist and attached him to a slat in the headboard. “Test it.”

Hux curled and rolled, jerking his arms. The ropes held and snapped from the force. “Congrats on being able to tie a knot.”

Kylo smiled slightly. “Trick of the trade.” Before the redhead could throw any more sass at him, he moved down the bed and dragged his tongue up from Hux’s sac to his tailbone, collecting the come that had escaped.

Hux groaned and leaned back, spreading his legs just a little. He used the ropes and pulled himself up a little closer to the headboard.

Kylo followed Hux’s shifting hips and lapped at the loosened hole. He pressed a thumb behind Hux’s balls and massaged carefully.

Hux made soft noises into the pillows and enjoyed what Kylo was doing to him. He wrapped his fingers around the ropes and gripped them.

Kylo pulled back from him and slipped his thumb inside, pressing down. He searched and rolled his thumb.

“Oh fuck.” The other jerked his hips, shuddering as he felt the spike of pleasure shoot through him.

Kylo smirked before he pulled away and leaned over to retrieve their wayward lubricant. He slicked his cock before he moved behind Hux and gripped his hips.

Hux smirked and twisted, pulling out of his grip and landing on his side. “Sorry. Did you want something?”

Kylo grunted when Hux ripped himself out of his hold and arched a brow at him. He hauled Hux back up by the hips and shoved his smug face into the bed by the back of his neck. One arm stayed around his hips to hold him still. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“You can try.” The other smirked into the pillow.

Kylo bracketed Hux’s legs with his own and guided his cock to Hux’s hole, pushing in on a smooth thrust.

Hux let out a long groan and gripped the rope again. He angled just right to make sure to get the best pleasure. Even tied up, he wasn’t going to leave his pleasure to someone else.

Kylo used the hold he had on the redhead to fuck him as hard and fast as possible, taking everything he had. His shoulder throbbed with the effort and blood trickled down over his torso, mixing with his sweat.

Hux groaned and had a white knuckle grip on the rope. He pulled against the other and rolled against him, trying to see if he could get the other off of him. He didn’t like the idea of the other breaking him.

Kylo’s momentum wasn’t even mildly deterred by Hux’s movements but he leaned down and said, “You tell me to stop and I will, but I’m not going to hurt you. Not unless you want me to.”

Hux turned his head and snarled at him. “I thought you were going to fuck me?”

Kylo gave a particularly hard thrust. “That's what I'm doing.”

“Are you sure?” Hux snorted, grinning over his shoulder. “I can still talk.”

Kylo growled and stopped completely, still buried in the redhead. He reached forward and pulled the tie out of the rope, wrapping it around his fist. His other hand grabbed Hux by the throat and pulled him up, flat against his chest. He clamped his hand down until he felt Hux fighting for air, swallowing against his hold. “Now, you can’t.”

Hux was instantly fighting the hold, more testing the waters than panic. He could barely get any air past those big fingers pressing into his throat. His vision was spotting and he was light-headed.

Kylo was satisfied with the fact that Hux had finally shut up. He decided to return the favor of the stinging in his shoulder and dipped his head before sharply sinking his teeth into the redhead’s shoulder. He groaned when he felt the other tighten around him and give a breathless gasp, jaw working as he went bow tight. He pulled his mouth away and saw that Hux had come again, untouched.

He shoved Hux away from him, using the rope to make sure Hux couldn’t get too far as he fisted his cock and stroked it. The sight of the redhead sprawled out in front of him had him coming over pale thighs and a hip.

Hux was too high from the sudden intake of air, coughing and panting. He groaned a little after a moment and brought his hands down to his teeth to try to undo the knots. When he saw the hand still attached to it, he brought it down and nipped at it.

Kylo watched as Hux tugged at the knots uselessly before sinking his teeth into his wrist right above the joint of his thumb. He dragged his thumb over Hux’s lips before he started untying the knots. When the redhead was free of them, he laid behind him, cradling him with his body while he rubbed over the reddened lines, making sure the circulation was still flowing properly.

Hux let him, relaxing into the pillows. He’d get up in a moment, since he was still buzzed and dizzy. He’d never been treated like that, it was exhilarating for him. He yawned a little, closing his eyes and pointing out. “I may not kill you. Congratulations.”

What he didn’t know was it was a half mumbled slur and moments before falling asleep.

Kylo kept rubbing over the marks and smiled slightly when the redhead fell alseep in his arms. He hadn’t had anyone in his bed in a very long time that could handle that kind of treatment without telling him to stop. He pressed a kiss to the place where his teeth had breached the other’s skin. He noticed a black hexagon with a strange looking flat-tipped star inside a circle tattooed on the back of Hux’s neck. It was just below his hairline. He brushed his lips over it before pulling silken sheets up over them from where they had fallen to the floor.

It wasn’t as good as a kill high, but being fucked out and exhausted was a very close second.

 


	2. Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean he isn't dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was called out for my half-assed editing on the first chapter, so this one is late because I rewrote the whole thing. Sorry.

Wretchedly warm and comfortable was not usually something he woke up to; neither was feeling rested nor arms wrapped possessively around his waist. He wriggled away just enough to look over his shoulder to see a mass of black hair falling over Kylo Ren’s neck and cheek in wide spirals. 

Careful not to wake the sleeping giant, he managed to extricate himself from the vice grip and slid off the bed. He looked down at himself and found bruises laced down his arms and on his hips from brutish hands. He pushed against those and sighed as his lashes fluttered closed. 

He would cherish them while they lingered, but for now, he needed to get going. 

He collected his clothes, pulling everything but his bloodstained cape back on. He left it draped over the chair in the corner. His muscles were burning from the workout that Ren had given him, but he had been in worse physical predicaments than sore muscles. 

Glancing back, he noticed the suns’ light glancing off of Kylo’s arm and shoulder in a golden-red glow. 

The temptation to go mark that expanse was stronger than he would have liked so he turned on his heel to go out into the living space. 

Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he pulled his blaster, pointing it at a little bubble of a medical droid that jerked back and gave a startled beep of alarm. 

He sighed and lowered it, putting it back into its holster. 

The droid rolled nearer and asked if he needed anything. 

He leaned down and inspected it. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It wasn’t a standard issue anything. It was possible that it had been built as a prototype, but he had no way of knowing. 

He shook his head in the negative and turned to look at the rest of the apartment. 

Barren. Absolutely barren. The only things worth looking at were the droid and the bag near the door to the bedroom. He sighed. It seemed Kylo Ren and he were more alike than he wanted to admit. 

He contemplated calling someone to retrieve him, but smiled when he looked out the window. 

 

Kylo stretched and reached for the warm body he had been wrapped around but felt only cool sheets. He squinted at the suns’ light coming through the window and looked around. He heard nothing through the haze of sleep that lingered. His room had been returned to its usual state of order. 

Except the cloak that was cascading itself over his chair. He sat up, propping himself up on his hands. 

Something stabbed into his palm and his brows came together as he looked down. A paper card was lying, innocuous on the sheets beside him. Picking it up, he read the gold lettering and rubbed at one eye as he sat forward. 

 

_ Hux.  _

_ 41.7239 72.4419 _

_ Star Killer Guild. _

 

He flipped it over to see if Hux had written anything else on it but found it blank. 

He had a name at least. That was more than he’d had last night. He looked at the bed around him and noticed the rope was still slithering its way across the sheets and he needed to wash them. 

He would do that after he cleaned himself though. He rose and headed to the ‘fresher, card still in hand. He laid it on the counter before getting clean and drying his hair. As he dried the heavy mass on top of his head, he kept glancing at the card, wondering if he could find him. 

Probably. He knew a lot of people in Smuggler’s Run. 

Satisfied that his hair would most likely cooperate, he pulled it back with an elastic into a bun at the crown of his head and took the card. He slid it into the pocket of his clean pants and stretched, feeling the burn of the night before. 

Strolling out into the other room, he looked around to make sure his guest hadn’t seen fit to take anything like he probably would have and paused when his eyes swept the wide windows. 

The landing pad was empty of his speeder. 

He swore but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

At least he would have a good reason to see his red headed fellow killer again. 

 

Hux was still riding the euphoria of the kill and the spectacular sex two cycles later as he sat in the same rickety cantina he always met his contacts in. He was idly picturing ways he could kill each person that came within a certain amount of distance from him. 

A Pantoran pushed into the cantina and Hux knew he was there for him. He tracked the exits first and then to the redhead that was stationed at the bar. 

“Hux,” it greeted. 

“Donavookis,” he shot back, not looking over. 

He slid a Card across the bar to sit in front of Hux. Hux hit the activation button with his finger, letting it linger to get his fingerprint. He looked it over and felt his temper rise. “He’s dead already.” 

“Apparently not. Someone saw someone in the market on Shyke with a royal marker. The King is off planet so that couldn’t have been him, and he never bothers himself with common merchants. Your target seems to have gotten away, Hux.” He made a tsking noise. “Getting lax in your old age?” 

Hux grabbed him by the throat, pressing his fingers in tightly, cheeks flushed in his anger. He pulled him close and smelled the Spice the other must have used not long before coming here. “I don’t get lax. There has to be some other explanation.” He shoved the Pantoran away. “Get the fuck out of here before I kill you too.” 

The Pantoran pulled his collar away from his neck and coughed. “You’re an asshole, Hux.” 

Hux snorted and slid the Card into his pocket. “You have no idea, Donavookis.” 

“Complete the job or boss said your contract will be terminated,” Donavookis said before he turned and vacated. 

Hux sat quiet for a long time, staring down into his brandy. 

It had to have been Kylo Ren. He had been there when they arrived. He had been the one to snap the target’s neck. Now it was too convenient in retrospect. A set up that he hadn’t even tried to notice. He had been too distracted by a pretty face. 

The thought of flying back to that sand blasted cesspool of a pustule on the face of the galaxy fed his rage until he was seething. 

Kylo Ren was first on his hit list and he was going to enjoy this one far more than he had enjoyed anything in a long time. 

 

As tencycles went, this one was pretty much shit. Other than his brief encounter with Hux, it had fallen apart. Kylo had gone to the Hutt to line up more jobs, taking one after another. It had been fine until he had landed on Shyke. 

Minding his own business, he had gone to the market to collect information about a mark from the gossipmongers. He had forgotten all about the ring on his finger and been attacked in the market when he had taken off his glove to retrieve his credits chip. 

Now, he was nursing a pounding headache and an adrenaline hangover from defending himself. 

On top of that, he still hadn’t found his speeder. He hadn’t had the time to follow the signal on his PDD to the district on the other side of the city. 

Exhausted and tired of dealing with the bullshit of his chosen profession, he decided to drop in on the cantina and sat near the bar. Jonyandix took one look at the swollen side of his face and slid a jar of bacta and a cool pad across the metal surface of the bar towards him. 

He sighed in relief and smeared the bacta across his cheekbone, wincing slightly when the dull thud of pain grew more acute. Cool pad pressed to his face, he threw back two shots of some golden liquid that Jonyandix was kind enough to keep coming. 

A sharp sting hit the side of his neck and someone grabbed his hair to keep him still. He gasped and dropped the cool pack, fingers wrapping hard around a wrist covered by leather gloves. 

“It’s a pity you’re alive, but I’m going to enjoy killing you.” 

Kylo went still. He knew that voice. He’d heard it in every wet dream he’d been having for the last three days. “Hux?” he asked. If it was him, he knew exactly what was on the verge of being pumped into his bloodstream. He knew it would put him on the ground or in the grave or both. After the day he’d had, he was prepared to just let it happen. 

The hand in his hair moved to cradle his head before fingers pressed hard into the bruise on his face and he hissed, keeping as still as he could. 

“You left a black mark on my record, Ren,” he said against his ear. “I never leave a job undone. I’m here to tie up loose ends.” 

Kylo’s face pulled into a frown and his grip tightened on Hux’s wrist slightly. “What are you talking about?” 

“I was told my target was still alive. But I figured I would pay a  _ friend _ a visit first.” The fingers digging in let up a bit, stroking over swollen flesh with just a bit of tenderness. 

Kylo stiffened. “I broke his neck, Hux. I felt his bones grind together. I cut his hand open right in front of you. He wasn’t breathing.” He said this just to affirm to himself. He had been tired that night, but there was no way that he missed something like that. He had to be dead. 

“Get up,” Hux said and shifted his hold slightly. 

Kylo rose slowly and felt Hux guide him behind the bar. Jonyandix moved toward them to stop whatever was about to happen, but Kylo held a hand up to stop him. He’d be dead before Jonyandix even got close. 

He took the hint to go to the alley behind the cantina, opening the door for both of them. Walking with a needle in his neck was becoming a real hassle. “Alright, Hux. You have me exactly where you want me. But I killed that Card. I don’t know where your employer got information that he’s still alive, but it is inaccurate.” 

“Star Killer doesn’t have inaccurate information, Ren. How much did they pay you to make it look real? How much did they pay you to take me on?” 

Anger. There was real anger in Hux’s voice instead of the usual cool disinterest. 

Kylo started to think of ways he could move to get that damned needle out of his neck, but none of the scenarios ended well for him. So he fell back on Han Solo’s favourite way of getting out of sticky situations. 

“I got paid 10,000 credits. Bare minimum. I’ll show you the drop into my account if you want. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have taken the job.” That was a lie. He didn’t really have an option in his contract, but Hux didn’t know that. 

“Don’t flatter me, Ren. It doesn’t work.” 

“I’m not. I did some research on you. You’re the best they have.” 

Alright. So talking was getting him nowhere. He was going to have to take the chance. He jerked directly to the left so suddenly that not even Hux could have pushed the plunger on the syringe and turned, grabbing him by the wrists. He ran him backwards into the side of the cantina and slammed the hand holding the syringe against the wall until it clattered to the ground. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs and the adrenaline going haywire in his body as Hux fought against him, but the redhead got nowhere. 

He pinned him against the wall with his own body. “I could kill you right now, Hux. I won’t. I should because no one has ever walked away from trying to assassinate me, but we have a job to finish if this motherfucker is still alive.” 

Hux bared his teeth and thrashed again, but couldn’t move very far. Kylo was too heavy and knew too well how to pin him. “Like I would fucking trust you again.” 

Kylo grimaced. “You trust me, or I kill you right now.” 

Hux struggled against him again but remained held fast. He made an enraged noise and collapsed back against the wall in his fury. “Fine, but I’ll kill you if you betray me again.” 

“Tell me what you know.” 

“Are you going to let me go?” Hux snarled. 

“Not til you calm down. Tell me what you know,” Kylo repeated. He watched Hux closely to see if he was going to have another episode of squirming, but he seemed to be contemplating him more than anything. Aqua eyes looked back at him, quiet anger burning behind them. 

“Someone was spotted on Shyke wearing some royal symbol. It wasn’t the king, so that leaves the Card. The slave ring he was running is still operational. That leads my employers to believe that he’s still alive. That is all I know.” 

Kylo slowly moved back from him, releasing him. “Thank you.” He watched as Hux rubbed at his wrists and glared at him. 

“I may kill you anyway,” Hux muttered. 

Kylo smiled, leaning back in close. He could smell the heat coming from Hux’s skin. “You tried. It didn’t work. Now, I’m assuming you have a plan. Share it, and we’ll get this over with.” 

“There is a compound outside the city. It’s where the slavers are. We start there.” 

Kylo nodded, pulling back. “I know where it is. I camped it out when I was studying him.” 

Hux seemed mildly surprised. “Fine.” 

He walked away to the side of the cantina and headed for the street.

Kylo rolled his eyes and followed after him, halting when he saw his speeder. Hux approached the pilot’s seat and he stepped forward, hooking two fingers into Hux’s collar to stop him. 

“I’m taking this back,” he said as he tilted his head toward the speeder, ignoring the glare Hux was giving him for touching him again. 

He made an annoyed noise, but let Kylo do as he pleased. 

Kylo slid into the pilot seat and waited for Hux before piloting them down the street. “I need weapons before we leave the city.” 

Hux made a face. “Fine. But hurry. The light is fading.” 

 

Hux watched Kylo disappear into the bowels of some run down garbage hole of a building as he pulled his PDD out of his pocket. He pulled up Kylo’s files--the ones he had been able to find, at least. The man seemed to not have existed before five years ago. 

He had found that Kylo was one of the best contract killers in the employ of the Hutts. Before that, he seemed to have been non-existent or under a different name he hadn’t been able to dig up. Violent and tended to use his hands. His kills were usually far from clean. 

Hux remembered what his hands had felt like on his skin as he held him down and had to shift. The bruises on his hips were beginning to yellow around the edges and he found that he missed the pain of his pants sitting along his hipbones. 

He tried not to think of the soft emotion that had snuck into his mind as he’d had Kylo at his mercy, needle in his neck. He could have killed him. He  _ should _ have killed him. This was madness. Something like  _ sentimentality _ had snuck up on him as he had looked over Kylo’s profile, set in no other emotion than confusion, even as he was about to die. 

He looked up when someone emerged from the building, and he had to do a double-take because Kylo was wearing something that honestly didn’t fit at all what Hux was growing accustomed to seeing him in. Tan pants held on tight to thick thighs, terminating in knee-high boots, and a white shirt hung open at the throat, showing the hollow at the bottom and a good portion of his chest. His hair was pulled back from his face, showing off the spectacular bruise that was already fading from the bacta he had applied before leaving the cantina. 

The armory on his person took him back to the same level of menacing that he had entered with, though. A belt slung low on his hips tied into holsters that circled strong thighs while a pair of blasters hugged his ribs in something that resembled a vest. A blaster cannon was strapped over one shoulder. 

“I see the target has struck a chord.” Hux eyed all that machinery and noticed a severe lack of body armor. “What do you know about Derjin Rol?” Hux asked as he held his PDD up with a headshot of the man as Kylo slid back down into his seat. 

Kylo’s knuckles dragged against his thigh as he slid the cannon along Hux’s leg where he could get to it and looked at the holo. “He’s the one that was giving all of the orders when the Card wasn’t there. Probably why the whole thing is still running.” 

Hux sighed, annoyed. “Then I’ll take his head and the Card’s back to the contractor. Then maybe this pathetic job will be over.” 

Kylo nodded but remained quiet as they shot out of the city. The suns were beginning to set the sand of the desert alight with a fiery glow as they approached the gulch Hux directed Kylo to. The speeder skimmed along a river of sand through a daunting crevice that stood at over a hundred and fifty feet above them. 

A dust trail rose behind them, but unless the enemy had spotters on the top of the gulch walls, they still wouldn’t know they were coming until it was too late. 

Hux checked over his vibrobladed knives on the approach and made sure his blaster was where he could get to it, firmly planted on his hip. “I notice you’re not wearing any armor,” Hux pointed out. 

Kylo smiled slightly. “Yeah. I’m your distraction.” 

Hux balked at the idea that Kylo would be willing to do that without him even asking, but he had no idea if Kylo was suicidal or not. It wasn’t his business. 

They saw gates approaching down the gulch and Hux pulled his blaster, knife in the other hand. 

Kylo’s knuckles dragged along his thigh as he reached down and grabbed ahold of the blaster cannon. When guards started popping out into view around the gates, Kylo hauled the cannon up to rest on the windglass and took the opportunity to use it, firing even as they kept moving. 

Two fell with smoking wounds as the others scrambled for cover when the speeder swept through the gate. He stopped it on a tight turn that had his back to the compound and started firing, taking out the remaining guards as he rose in his seat and put a foot on the windglass, firing at incoming guards. 

Hux vaulted out and hit the ground running along a row of containers toward where he knew his target would be and didn’t want to waste the valuable distraction Kylo was providing. 

He saw more guards coming up and turned down another row of cargo containers. He found a ladder and hauled himself up and over the top, feet nearly silent on the metal containers. He heard blaster fire but didn’t stop even when a bolt ricocheted near his feet. 

He approached a pod that was raised above the rest of the containers, held up by stilts. The door flew open and slammed into the side of it as figures stepped out onto the platform. He readied his knife to throw even as he kept running but never got a chance as blaster bolts took out everyone but a pair that seemed at a loss. He looked back and saw Kylo nearby, lowering his cannon to fire at a swamp of guards that had sprung up around him. 

He put his knife back into its holster before taking a flying leap at the rope ladder hanging from the platform. 

A blaster went off, and he jerked to the side, barely getting out of the way. He crested the floor and shot blindly. A roar of pain went out over the gathering horde below. Hoisting himself over, he booted the injured man square in the chest and sent him flying over the side railing. He heard a dull thud as the man clipped a cargo pod on the way down. 

He turned to the last man and aimed his blaster at his head. “Where is Canathatizsa?” 

“Fucking dead.” Rol went to grab at his blaster on his hip, but Hux slammed his boot into his wrist, making the blaster drop and skitter off the side. 

“Why do people think he’s still alive.” Hux moved forward, shoving the man into the side of the pod, arm barred across his throat. He dropped his blaster and pulled his vibroblade, sticking the point into Rol’s side. 

“I don’t know,” he hissed. “He was still in the morgue this morning.” 

“Then I’m going to the morgue,” Hux growled, shoving the knife deeply into Rol’s side. He twisted it and pulled hard horizontally, spilling offal everywhere. 

He let Rol fall, but he was dead before he hit the platform. 

Hux knelt beside him and grabbed the still twitching corpse by the hair, slicing deep and hard across its neck. Flesh parted with a gushing, squelching noise as he cut through the esophagus and arteries. When he hit spine, he cut away the flesh around it before tipping the blade up so the knife point was between vertebrae and slammed the butt of the hilt with the flat of his hand. The joints popped apart with a wet cracking noise and the body gave a twitch as the spinal cord was severed. 

He cleaned the knife off on the body’s pant leg and sheathed it. He picked the head up by the hair and stood, looking for Kylo. Wet plipping noises came from somewhere near his boots. 

He found Kylo below him up to his hips in bodies sans the blaster cannon that had somehow gotten knocked thirty feet away. Blaster pistols seemed to be serving him well as he turned, taking down four more on either side. 

In the midst of the white and tan of his clothes, blood ran down from Kylo’s side, soaking through the fabric. He was slowly backing towards where he knew Hux was, limping heavily. 

Hux gave him one look and knew he wasn’t going to survive running for the speeder. He may not like this big asshole, but he had no desire for him to die today. Not anymore. 

He jumped from the platform back to the top of the container he had been on before, head still gripped tightly by the hair in his gloved hand. He saw the speeder after climbing down. Guards were moving toward it, but he took them down with a quick succession of stab wounds when they didn’t see him coming from behind them. 

He tossed the head onto the floorboard of the speeder and turned it back towards the carnage Kylo was doling out with a jerk to the yoke. He flew toward Kylo, fishtailing the back of the speeder into a guard running at him to slam him out of the way. “Get in.” 

Kylo used his adrenaline to take a running jump into the seat beside him, catching the lip of the windglass with one hand as he fired behind them. 

Hux picked up speed and angled up, lifting them into the sky as the failing light of evening swallowed them. “We’re going to my safe room. We need to make sure we don’t have anyone following.” 

Kylo slid down into the seat and pressed a hand against the hole in his side, grimacing. “No. Go back to the cantina. Jonyandix owes me a favor.” He glanced down when he felt something bump against his foot when Hux leveled the speeder out and made a face as blank eyes stared back at him. “That’s disgusting.” He let his head fall back as he staunched the bleeding as best he could with his fingers. 

 

The cantina was at peak hours when Hux guided them past it after Kylo directed him to the back. Hux got out and turned back to Kylo. “Come on.” 

Kylo opened an eye and looked at him. “I can’t walk like this. The adrenaline’s gone. Get Jonyandix. Tell him Kylo Ren needs his safe room for a few hours and a medpac.” 

Hux left him and Kylo grimaced when he looked down and lifted his hand away. The hole from the vibroblade he hadn’t seen was too deep for him to just pinch it together. He was going to need bacta and a miracle. 

He heard the backdoor open and gritted his teeth as he hauled himself up and over the side of the speeder, sliding down the side of it onto legs gone to jelly. 

Jonyandix preceded Hux and picked Kylo up, and he groaned as Jonyandix carried him to the safe room under the cantina. He set him down as carefully as he could have. 

Hux looked at Kylo and pulled off his gloves. “Take your shirt off.” 

Kylo made a face and pulled off the blaster harness and reached behind his head to tug the shirt off, fabric wetly sticking to his skin. He looked at it and grimaced at the slice in the side. “Bacta,” he muttered as he sat back, baring his torso to Hux. 

Hux nodded and went to the case sitting on the table beside him. He pulled things from the case and set them out in a neat line before kneeling beside Kylo. He used the irrigation bulb to flush the wound before using flexclamps to staunch the bleeding. The pain was extraordinary with Hux poking around inside the wound, but Kylo forced himself to breathe through it and remain conscious. 

He flushed the wound again and used the medisensor to check for any more punctures and found none. Bacta went in next and Kylo jerked, gritting his teeth against the scream. It burned like a brand all the way back to his spine for long moments. 

He came out on the other side with Hux stroking his thumb along his jaw. He sagged against it and breathed hard against the skin of Hux’s palm and wrist. 

Eventually, Hux pulled away to add a layer of synthflesh, covering the whole mess. 

“You’re not hurt are you?” he asked Hux. 

Hux looked up at him from where he was cleaning up the mess on his hands and the tools. “No. I don’t actively look for a brawl.” 

“Thank you,” Kylo said as he gingerly sat upright. “We should be safe here for a few hours. Jonyandix owes me some favors.” 

Hux packed the medipac back up into its case and pulled his gloves back on. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long, slow drag. 

Kylo felt the bacta actively fixing the rend in his flesh. He shifted slightly and could honestly say it was a severe improvement from where he had been half an hour ago. He watched Hux to pass the time and noticed the blood that covered him from fingertip to biceps and stained his knees. 

Just to see what he would say, Kylo pointed out, “I missed giving you a blowjob to wake you. You were gone by the time I managed to drag myself out of bed.” 

Hux paused with his cigarette halfway to his mouth and looked over at him, aqua eyes sweeping him from head to toe. “That’s not what usually happens.” 

“What usually happens?” he asked, keenly interested. 

“I get up and leave,” he answered, taking a long drag. “Though, I wouldn’t object to you making up for lost time. If you’re up to it.” 

Kylo contemplated him for a long moment and the dull throb in his side. He rose and walked around the table to where Hux had taken a seat in the other chair. He took one of Hux’s hands in his own and raised his wrist to his mouth, kissing above where the black leather caressed Hux’s skin. It tasted metallic with the blood that drenched him from almost the shoulder down. It was becoming sticky and flaking in places, but he wanted the redhead all over him. 

Hux pulled him down with a tug to the hair behind his ear and reached up with his other hand, cupping his cheek. His thumb pressed against the bruise across the bone and pain bloomed across his face in a dull ache, making its way to the bridge of his nose and tumbling over to his other cheek. It drew a low moan from his mouth as he slid to his knees between Hux’s feet. 

Using the warm weight of his palm, he stroked over Hux through his pants even as his mouth worked along the leather covering Hux’s fingers. 

Hux’s fingers trailed over the purple markings on the side of his face before pressing against the mark along the edge of his jaw. It made him groan and press more firmly into Hux’s hand, the pain spiking into something more acute. 

Fingers slid into his open mouth, tasting of iron and gore. He stroked over them with his tongue as he looked up at Hux who was managing to look bored by the whole thing but just barely. His pupils were wide, eating up the aqua. 

Kylo kept sucking on gloved digits as he pulled Hux free of his pants, stroking over him until Hux pulled his hands away from his face to rest on the arms of the chair. 

He pulled Hux’s hips forward in the chair a bit before lowering his mouth to take Hux down, pulling a quiet gasp from Hux. His whole body curved around what he was doing, shoulders wider still than Hux’s knees on either side of his waist. 

He took Hux down until he was choking but swallowed around him and a moan left Hux that was well worth it. He pulled back and licked around the head and trailed his teeth gently down the underside. 

Hux’s fingers laced through his hair and he pulled him back down on his cock. Kylo let him, relaxing when Hux started moving him in the rhythm he was rocking his hips in. His lashes fell to his cheeks as he trusted Hux enough that he didn’t fight when he thrust up hard enough to make him gag. He swallowed reflexively, hands tightening on Hux’s calves. Tears stung at his eyes and slipped free, but he didn’t stop Hux. 

Hux, apparently, took that as an invitation, fucking up harder more often until his thrusts become more irratic.

He could have pushed off. He probably should have. He didn’t want to. Since the night they had spent together, Hux had been on his mind. He wanted to let Hux use him as he saw fit. It was only fair after his treatment of the redhead. 

Hux grabbed him by the jaw and pain radiated out as Hux pulled him off, holding him there as he stroked over his cock. He barely had enough warning to close his eyes before warm stripes covered his face as he gasped for air. 

 

Kylo looked up at him, face dripping with come. His lips were swollen as he breathed heavily, but his big brown eyes were so pliant and soft. 

He stroked his thumb over Kylo’s puffy bottom lip as he considered him, getting his own breathing back under control. “You know, I originally thought you were in it for the adrenaline, but I see you now. You’re here because you like the way I treat you. You like the pain and being used.” 

He brought a boot up and pressed into the juncture of Kylo’s leggings, dirt and dried blood smearing into the tan. A low moan dragged itself out of Kylo as his hips jerked against the hard sole of Hux’s boot. 

“Do you want to come?” Hux asked, pressing down harder with the heel of his boot. 

Kylo hissed at the unforgiving heel pressing against his cock. “Please,” he whined. 

“Pull your cock out.” 

He watched in amusement as Kylo broke nearly all of the buttons on his fly, shoving the trousers down his legs. They trapped him where they rested around his thighs and he couldn’t move much. 

“You’re so eager. I never would have guessed a big brute like you would need someone to hold his leash.” He pushed the tread of his boot against the naked tender flesh of Kylo’s cock. It made Kylo whine and his hips moved in short thrusts. 

“I thought you were just a thug looking for his next fight. But now?” He took a handful of Kylo’s hair and tilted his head back, pressing his thumb into his mouth to make it hang open as he panted. “I’m beginning to think you really are just a feral dog looking for a master.” 

Kylo looked at him from under his lashes as he moaned in agreement. He looked so trusting. He felt big hands moving over his calves through the boots as Kylo kept rocking against his tread. 

“Don’t touch me. You haven’t earned it. Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered, twisting the boot slightly and pushing down hard. 

Kylo gasped around the thumb in his mouth in pain before following the order, locking his hands behind the small of his back. 

He eased slightly on the pressure, bringing his other foot up, stepping down on the pants stretched tight around Kylo’s thighs to work the toe under Kylo’s balls. He pressed up into the perineum while letting Kylo rock against the other. 

Kylo moved his thighs further apart and moaned at the pressure coming from both sides, drool sliding down around where Hux was still holding his mouth open. 

Hux rubbed over his plush lip. “Work yourself through it. You’re a dog. Humping legs is what your kind do.” 

Kylo made a whimpering noise, but his hips shifted harder. Seconds later, his cock was painting the tread of Hux’s boot as his body arched back, hands still locked behind him. 

Hux waited until he was finished before planting his foot in the middle of Kylo’s chest and toppling him, leaving a smear of come. He wiped the rest off on the mangled leggings still around Kylo’s thighs. “Good.” 

Kylo lie panting on his back, hands still trapped beneath him. His face was flushed and he was blindly staring up at the ceiling. 

Hux stood and tucked himself back into his pants before moving into Kylo’s field of vision. “Rest, Kylo. Do you need help getting up?” 

Kylo let go of his hands and groaned, breathing deeply for a long moment before he really focused on Hux’s face. “I’m dizzy.” 

Hux rolled his eyes but crouched and pulled Kylo into a sitting position. “You’re too big for me to move on my own. Plant your foot and help me lift.” 

When Kylo got his foot under him, Hux heaved and felt Kylo add his own strength. Even though he could probably stand on his own, Kylo leaned heavily on Hux. 

He helped Kylo to the ‘fresher after Kylo pulled his pants back up around his hips. He leaned him against the sink and turned on the shower, removing his gloves and rolling up his sleeves. 

Kylo was still standing, dazed, staring at nothing. 

Hux rolled his eyes, but it was softened when Kylo gave him a wide-eyed look when he knelt to pull Kylo’s boots off. He stripped him of his leggings and left them in a pile on the floor before standing and nudging Kylo into the shower. 

He washed Kylo with patient hands. Kylo moved as he was told, making sure Hux was pleased with frequent looks to his face. 

Hux had to admit that this part of this was cathartic. Careful motions and warm water. 

Toweling Kylo down was interesting since there was so  _ much _ of him, but they managed together. He caught Kylo’s eyelashes drooping closed more than once and decided the bunk in the other room was going to get some use before they left. 

Kylo landed in a naked sprawl that made Hux roll his eyes again, but he was beyond worrying about it. 

After showering himself, he moved to lie down beside him, but Kylo was taking up the majority of the bed. “Move over.” 

Kylo took a moment but moved in what looked like a monumental effort, pulling Hux down beside him. He pressed his face against Hux’s bare chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Hux sighed and sank his fingers into Kylo’s hair, carding through it until they both fell asleep. 

 


	3. Are You Religious Because You're The Answer to All My Prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically stopped fucking caring about this story because someone told me it read like an RP. 
> 
> I'm tired of fucking looking at it and hating myself while I try to rewrite it like I did for chapter 2. Just to prove I could. 
> 
> I haven't edited it very much if at all. I don't know anymore. It's been ages since I actually looked at it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even if it looks like an RP. I hope it's a good RP. 
> 
> Because Fuck that Guy for telling me how to live my life.

Hux yawned as he rolled his shoulders. The rain still hadn’t let up but he was used to it by now. He’d been sitting here under the thermotarp since the target had walked into the building. He didn’t usually like this kind of method for dispatching a victim but the person was far too heavily protected for a closer approach. 

The sniper rifle was state of the art, with a 500 meter scope and heat sensor, it would do perfectly in the dreary gray day. 

He was reaching for a nutri-bar when he heard his PDD was receiving a call. He tucked the earpiece into his ear when he saw the name on the display.

“I thought you would be in transit back to your little hell hole planet.” He greeted.

Static crackled over the comm before Kylo’s voice sounded in his ear. “I am. Needed a distraction.” 

“I could use one also.” Hux switched eyes that he was using on the scope. The radio chatter for the Ambassador remained silent. “I’m going to die from boredom.”

“What job are you on?” Kylo asked. He sounded tired. 

“I’m supposed to remove Ambassador Luxia from the peace treaty talks.” Hux smirked. “Today my modus operandi is the new Cyclops Reaper. If it wasn’t raining, this wouldn’t be as horrible.”

“Have I told you it’s hot as fuck when you talk about what you’re going to use to murder someone?” Kylo asked. 

“Should I go into detail then?” Hux snorted.

“Tell me all about it,” Kylo said, voice deadly serious. 

“So you may or may not know,” Hux settled in getting comfortable again as he shifted on his stomach. “But there was a failed attempt on Luxia last week. Since then he’s smartly upped his security. He’s followed around by six droids and ten human militia. The Ambassador has a habit of going to the Talta building once a week for a committee meeting that lasts about all day.”

“So because of the upped security, I have the new Reaper with an extended barrel and double compression tank for the plasma. With the new design I can shoot up to 600 meters, without the loss or instability of the plasma at that range.”

He paused for a moment. “I also have the heat vision lens for the scope, so that way the rain won’t affect my vision. The moment he steps out into the open, I’ll see him without the interference of the droids standing in the way. With the double compression this blaster will rip through the mechanical skull caps like they are water and pop the ambassador’s head like a cherry.”

“As for me, I’m about 500 meters out, 200 meters out farther than their sweeps. I’m under a thremotarp and while usually they only block about 90 percent of the body heat signature, the rain is easily ghosting the other 5 percent by cooling the tarp down.” He grinned. “Should their patrol pick up on me on the off chance, they will quickly find out that the Cyclops Ram is just as powerful. It has the double compression but at the end of the chamber there is a Plasma Shatter Vent. Allowing a shotgun feature that will blow holes in ships the size of a serving tray.”

Hux purred darkly. “Impressed?”

A sound rattled across the comm. “Very. Fucking depressing knowing I can’t do anything about it though.” 

Hux looked over. “Kylo, hold on one second.”

He pulled the gun into position, his breathing going still while he lined up the shot. He took a full breath, paused, and squeezed the trigger. There was a soft whir as the plasma generator kicked on. He finished pulling the trigger when he felt the give.

“Tha-tat” was the sound of the plasma being fired and Hux released his breath at the same time Luxia let out his last. He watched as the heat vision showed him a gory flower bloom in the cross hairs. Flipping back to the normal vision again, he confirmed that the hole in the Ambassador's head would not be something he would be walking away from. 

He pulled the gun under the tarp and laid onto his back under it. Now was the long wait though now he had a smile on his face. He preened at his victory. “Perfect shot.”

Kylo’s sigh crackled. “Get him in the head?” 

“Of course.” Hux started dismantling the gun while he waited. He could already hear the sirens and panic even from this far away. “It looked good in the heat vision lense. Perfect art.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when I see you.” A pause before a sensor went off over the comm. “I’m nearing Altus Prime. I know you’re going to need to focus. Be careful out there.” 

“I’ve done just fine so far.” Hux snipped. “Do you have any other jobs soon? After I leave planet, I’m going to Cerius Null. Your planet is apparently a black hole, this will be the third time I’ve had to return. Though I’m going to a space center off world.”

“Got an infiltration job on Altus Centarum. Somebody wants somebody dead in the slums. It’ll take a few weeks, but nothing says I can’t see you if you’re around.” The flipping of switches and the heavy whir of engines nearly drowned the last of what he said out. 

“As long as we aren’t on the same job. We’ll see what happens.” With that he cut the call and finished dismantling the gun. He packed everything away and after placing the vibroblades on his chest he rested lightly. He wouldn’t sleep much on the flight and he wanted to enjoy the peaceful lull of a kill while he could.

 

His father would be proud of how easily he fit in down in the slums. Personally, he just saw it as good for business. 

Despite Centarum being cooler, it was still miserable in the slums in his clothes. However, he had to cover his whole body so as to not be recognized. The fabric of his robing and cowl were heavy on his shoulders, feeling like a smothering weight. 

He had worked his way in with the Black Sun. The old syndicate had moved homeplanet recently. It gave Kylo a perfect in when he had arrived to with false holos that he was from an outpost in the Outer Rim. His helmet sported an inky black stylized sun on the back, one point on the top longer than the others. 

That fact made him more than a little disgruntled as he made yet another patrol around the perimeter.  

He did have to admit that the Black Sun was organized and ran so tightly that he wouldn’t have made it in if he didn’t have falsified holos. He had been here for weeks to get closer to a certain slaver. 

In the mundanity of patrolling, his mind strayed to the last slaver he had killed. That led to thinking of Hux and the way he had talked about his new toy. Part of him wanted to get his hands on that high powered rifle; the other wanted his hands all over Hux while he talked all about killing that ambassador. 

Shaking his head as he rounded the corner to the freighter area where all of the transports were kept, he rid himself of the distraction. 

He had heard from one of his fellows that Krintanicas had arrived on world earlier that morning. He knew the slaver would be overseeing the loading of a shipment into one of his freighter ships. 

He hoped this would go as easily as it was seeming to be. So far, he hadn’t been asked too many questions and he didn’t have a lot of answers, relying on looming silence more often than not. 

The suns glared down as he stepped out from under the shelter of a cloth awning and he was mildly thankful Maz had thought to get a filter for the radiation put into the visor of his helmet. 

Shouting went up and he saw a slave running past him. He got out of the way as a pack of guards chased him down. He had orders to not shoot the slaves should they try to escape. They were too valuable to kill without actual cause. 

He followed the path the slave had been on in the reverse and found Krintanicas yelling at some guards who were trying to contain slaves. 

Kylo strode up to him. “Need assistance with your slaves?” 

“Yeah. Get up on that ladder and watch for anymore cull trying to escape. They don’t deserve the chan--” 

His sentence was interrupted by part of his face exploding out to the side. 

Kylo turned his blaster to the gathered guards who were still trying to focus on the slaves. 

 

Hux yawned as he pulled out of the space station. The guards would be left with a surprise when they walked into the captain's quarters. There would be quite a mess to clean up. “Thank you for the fill up, Station Altus.”

“Safe travels, trader.” The comm went silent and Hux turned the way he needed. He was starting to warm up the thrusters when he received a call on his PDD.

He glanced at his screen and smirked. With a press of the button, he answered. “Kylo, I’m beginning to think you are bored. Are jobs not entertaining enough?”

Rasping breathing came across before Kylo started yelling. “I'm in a fucking bind. Are you anywhere near Centarum? I've got a swampful of Black Sun hunting me down.”

Hux winced at the shouting, he adjusted course. “Can you stay out of sight for at least fifteen minutes? If so send me a location ping to my private number.”

The sound of a blaster going off preceded Kylo grunting. “I'm going to try.”

The comm ended and a moment later a set of coordinates pinged onto Hux’s PDD. With the coordinates in the system he quickly blasted off, heading towards the moon. He set up the heat shields, he was going to enter the planet at a spiral so he wouldn’t lose ground when he broke atmosphere to get to Kylo. 

He leveled out and headed in the necessary direction. When he cleared a hill, he pinged the comm and found the other hadn’t moved. Of course, now there were three speeders incoming though.

He called Kylo. “Be ready to hop in.”

He set the ship on autopilot and ran back to the cargo hold where his speeder. The lift gate lowered and he entered in the deadly race to Kylo’s location. He was ahead of them though since he knew the exact position the other was.

Kylo made a noise into the comm in acknowledgement.

Hux came over a hill and brought it towards a cave. He lifted the cockpit cover and looked around. “Kylo?”

The helmet that had hidden Kylo's face the first time they met poked up over a rock before he was running toward Hux. “Cannot fucking tell you how glad I am to see you.” He vaulted into the seat beside Hux. 

“We’ll discuss rescue payment later.” Hux dropped the cockpit and started off. There was a barrage of plasma right where he had been. “I see you didn’t make this easy.”

Kylo laughed as he jerked his helmet off and dropped it. “Take the gunner seat. I'll fly. You should know by now nothing I do is ever easy.” 

He slid into the pilot’s seat and pulled on a headset so they could communicate while trying to escape.

Hux nodded and moved to the seat, getting everything set up. “The ship is already programed into the gps, head that way.”

Kylo noted the coordinates before nodding. “Got it.” He swerved through the cave he had been camping in and back out the mouth, narrowly missing incoming blaster fire.

Hux lined up and the guns came alive. He started firing, clipping the closest of the three speeders. The other two swerved, his blasts going wide. Once the third corrected itself, it followed with one wing smoking black.

Kylo took them over a low rock and swung wide to fishtail, bringing Hux around for a broadside shot.

Hux took it, bringing down a ship that had sustained no damage. He grinned and fired another volley to send the damaged one into the sand. “One left.”

He saw the strobing lights of plasma as the remaining ship opened fire in a flurry of violence. 

Kylo deftly avoided all but one of the incoming blaster rounds before rolling the speeder in a movement it had never been intended for off into a ravine. They picked up speed as they plummeted toward the bottom. 

Hux felt the g force in his stomach and braced against the seat. He strapped in when his hands could move. “Please don’t break my speeder.”

He didn’t want to look at the ground fast approaching. 

“So little faith,” Kylo said as he grinned. He pulled up at the very last second, making his own stomach feel like it had splattered onto the earth beneath the hull of the speeder before shooting off into the distance. 

Behind them, an explosion made a spectacular show as the other speeder didn't have quite the agility. 

Hux watched it and snorted. “You’re having too much fun. Let’s get back to my ship before your pursuers find it.”

“Of course I am. I'm good at it.” He rode the ravine to its end and doubled back toward Hux’s ship. “Thanks for the assist.”

“We’ll discuss the payment later.” Hux stated. He watched the screens. “We’ll go to my new safe house. I’m assuming they will know who you are and how you slipped in.”

“They have no traceable anything on me. They never saw my face or any visible skin for that matter.” He shook his head. “Though, I would appreciate a place to lie low for a while.”

“Then let’s get out of here.” Hux leaned back into the seat. 

Kylo piloted the speeder to Hux’s ship and let the tractor beam pull it back into the cargo hold. 

When they emerged, he started pulling off heavy black fabric, leaving him in skin tight bantha leather pants and a pleated shirt that Hux wasn't sure he could actually breathe in. 

“How can you stand all that?” Hux raised an eyebrow, moving to the control panel. He set his course and they pulled into orbit.

“If I'm getting paid, there is a great deal I can tolerate.” He pulled hard to get the shirt off and struggled to get his hands free. 

Hux sat back and watched his plight, he made no move to help him as he watched the muscles in his arms and torso ripple. He noticed the injury on his side had healed to a thin tanned sliver. 

Kylo used his teeth to pry one hand free, jerking the sleeve off the other. “Glad that's over. I hate Centarum.”

“What’s the difference from the blazing hell on Prime?” Hux asked, looking up at his face now.

“At least there are cantinas on Prime. Fucking Centarum is all cargo.” He used the shirt to mop any sweat off himself before throwing it on top of his cowl.

“I see.” Hux replied as he turned to his console and checked the screens. Last thing he needed was a tail back to Prime. He didn’t think they would be that fast and his serial numbers had already been scrambled after his last mission so finding the ship would be near impossible.

Kylo settled in the pilot seat, still half-naked. “Since we have a while, what kind of payment for my life?” 

“How much did you make on this job?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have a feeling not enough...”

Hux smirked. “I’ll gladly take twenty percent.”

Kylo made a face. “Ten and I let you do whatever you like to me.” 

“I can already do that, but I’ll take that and 15.” Hux reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigs. He lit one up and smirked. “So?”

Kylo sighed. “Fine. Fifteen. I get paid when I get back to a safe place I can comm from so you’ll have to wait.” 

Hux extended a hand, blowing out a stream of smoke. “Pleasure doing buisness with you.”

Kylo slid their palms together. “I can say the same. Maybe.” 

Hux’s smirk widened and he motioned to the other. “Get out of my chair.”

Kylo looked at where he was sitting. He rolled his eyes but got up, moving to the other. 

Hux sat down in it and turned to face Kylo. “Now, what should I do with you? It’ll take an hour to fully dock. That’s a lot of time to waste.”

Kylo laid the side of his face against the back of his seat and just looked over at Hux. “Yeah, but I’d prefer not to do that. Strange things happen while docking on Prime sometimes.” 

“Afraid of getting injured?” Hux snorted.

 

The new apartment was spacious. It was a two bedroom on the outskirts of the city it was about a mile away from the closest building. There was a bedroom with a large bed and walk in closet. The kitchen was white and pristine with all the necessary appliances, it was also stocked with food and supplies. The bathroom was large with a huge tub and large vanity. The second room was turned into a gun locker and work area. There was a sitting room with large display screens and a long black leather couch. There were very few windows to help with temperature control but the living room had one large bay window with metal horizontal shutters. It was all done in various shades of beige and white aside from the furniture which was black or steel.

Hux had been wallowing in the luxury of the upscale apartment the First Order had given him in the wake of the debacle where they had met. Kylo especially had been taking life easy. He hadn’t done a job in a tencycle and he kept telling himself that was because it was still too hot for him. 

In reality, he just liked not working for a while. He hadn’t given himself a vacation in too many solar cycles. 

When the morning of his twelfth day dawned, Kylo rose from the bed, leaving the bed a mess to have a quick ‘fresher before pulling on some of the clothes he had bought in a nearby market. 

When he felt put together enough, he ventured into the gun nest Hux had made for himself and pulled a few, grabbing the cigarette case off of the desk. Hux had four or five of the things around all the time. He put the Cyclops over his shoulder by its strap and headed out. The desert had yet to truly heat, but he knew it would grow nearly unbearable in the heart of the day. 

He used the speeder Hux had left in lieu of his actual ship and drifted out into the sand, finding an old ruin of some kind to shoot at. He set up on top of a dune too far away for the rifle, just wondering if he could make it do things that it wasn’t supposed to be able to. He laid on his belly and settled in to waste a morning. 

 

Hux came in, annoyed that he didn’t enjoy the latest kill like he thought he would. He looked around noticing the lack of the other. The speeder was gone so he figured the other had gone into town. 

He took a ‘fresher and got changed into new clothes. When he went to the desk, he sat down and frowned. His metal case was gone. He opened his drawers and slammed them closed. He knew the last place he had put his case was on the desk.

He had other packs of cigarettes running around but this was his special case, they usually held Rentia brand cigarettes. And after a shit day, he wanted to have one to enjoy and relax. 

He stood up and walked to the gun locker. He was hoping they were in there and not in Kylo’s pocket wherever he was, and he knew Kylo would wish them there if he found out they weren’t. 

When he walked in, he turned on heel and went straight to his PDD. Tapping on it, he found the location of his speeder and walked out to the speeder cycle. Kylo had better have a very good reason for why he was out in the middle of nowhere with his gun and his smokes.

He found his speeder after a bit of a flight and pulled up to it. He cut the engine and dismounted. He walked around, looking for the tall man.

The crackle of plasma discharge came from over a rise and he followed it, finding Kylo lying in the sand in the shadow of a crumbled wall. Smoke trailed up in a silver spiral from his mouth. His skin was golden from the sun and held the healthy sheen from being out in it. 

Hux narrowed his eyes and walked up to him. “Get bored?”

Kylo didn’t glance up or start at the intrusion. “I needed to get out of the apartment. I can’t be cooped up all the time.” 

Hux leaned down and snagged the cig, putting it between his own lips. “So you decided to take my cigs and gun?”

He leaned against the wall and stared down at the other.

Kylo rolled onto his side to look up at him. “I borrowed the gun and I’ll buy more of the cigarettes. They were just more convenient than going into town.” 

Hux pierced him with a look before pulling a slow drag on the cigarette. He brought his foot up and pushed the other onto his back. He rested his boot on the other’s chest. “Are you becoming any better of a shot?”

Kylo looked up at him, wrapping a hand around Hux’s ankle. “I was an excellent shot to begin with.” 

Hux snorted and blew the smoke down at him, he raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you tell yourself?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Go get your zoom lense and I’ll show you.” 

Hux tilted his head but went and pulled his pack out of the speeder. He usually kept a kit in the vehicle for various situations. He pulled out a thermotarp also and unfolded it. Even though Kylo was at home in the hell hole, Hux wasn’t going to suffer a sun burn.

Kylo watched him and waited until Hux was situated before returning to his earlier position. He settled again and took up the rifle. He closed one eye and breathed out, letting his self even out and calm spread through him. He focused through the scope. 

“See that old wall there with the Anakratic symbol carved in it?” he asked, still focusing. 

Hux looked through his lens and nodded. “Yes. What part are you aiming for?”

“There is a set of animal bones near the foot of it. I’ll put it in the skull.” He said it as if he were speaking of nothing more than what he was going to have for lunch. 

“I see it.” Hux nodded. “Go ahead.”

Kylo took a deep breath and held it, steadying the rifle in his capable hands before putting just enough pressure on the trigger to send a plasma bolt flying at his target. 

It shattered on impact. 

“Good.” Hux nodded, he held out his hand for the gun, draping the thermotarp over his head and shoulders. 

Kylo lifted the blaster and handed it over, taking the zoom lense. 

Hux looked through the scope and lined up a shot. “Between the closer rib bones to hit the farther rib bone.” 

Kylo used the lense and found the target. “Found it.” 

Hux breath evenly and fired, he grit his teeth knowing instantly that he’d pulled too far to the left. His sour mood worsened when the left rib bone and back rib bone both shattered in the scope. He gripped the barrel tighter as a flare of anger unfurled in his mind.

Kylo made a disappointed noise but didn’t comment, taking the rifle from Hux and laying it beside them. He dragged Hux into his lap and nuzzled at his neck. 

“Where is my case?” Hux asked, snubbing out the finished cigarette.

Kylo pulled it out of his pocket. He opened it and placed one between Hux’s lips, lighting it for him. “How did the job go?” 

“It was unsatisfying.” The other growled, taking a long drag. “It was too easy and there was no pleasure in it.” 

Kylo frowned and shifted back further into the shadow of the wall when the suns’ light started to set Hux’s hair ablaze. “I’m sorry. Was he just out in the open the whole time?” 

“He basically walked into my blade.” Hux said acidly. “I was only hired to take him out so someone from the contractor could take his place. He didn’t present a challenge or put up a fight.”

Kylo made a face. “Let’s go back. You don’t have the coloring to be out here long.” 

Hux took the change of topic and stood up. “You can clean and oil the gun when we get back. If you get it out, you should take care of it.”

Kylo rose beside him and put the strap over his shoulder. “I had planned on it.” 

“Good.” Hux straddled the speeder bike. “I’ll see you back at the house.”

Kylo nodded and set about putting the guns away before he followed. 

He zoomed off, leaving Kylo with the rest of the clean up. He got back to the apartment and checked himself over. His face was mildly flushed but not burnt. With water and the cool atmosphere he would return to a normal temperature.

He poured himself a glass and took a drink as he patted his pocket. He groaned when he realized Kylo still had his case. He settled with one of the other brands he had, lighting it up and sitting on the couch.

Kylo arrived not long after and went directly to the gun locker, disassembling the rifle and cleaning it. He tied his hair up to keep it from his face and made sure it was just as clean as when he had taken it that morning. 

Hux walked to the room. Leaning against the door frame, he watched the other take care of his equipment. He sipped at his glass and slowly let the tension out of his shoulders. When Kylo put the parts back into the case, he pushed off the frame. “Where is my cigarette case?”

Kylo pulled it out of his pocket and held it out as he pulled a pistol from his thigh holster and started to clean it. 

Hux took it, thumbing open the catch and counting how many were in there. He noted the other had only taken three, Hux having smoked the remainder of the fourth one. He closed the lid and returned them to his desk after pulling out three.

Kylo looked over at Hux when he didn't much move, watching him clean the blaster. He could tell there was still tension in the red head as the other turned and walked back out of the room.

Hux sat on the couch, pulling a long drag on the cigarette. He felt his shoulders were tight and his hands tingled with the want to rip open things. He felt the dark, gory feelings fester in him as he unconsciously started chain smoking, not even noticing when he was using the pack in his pocket. His mind was a twisting coil, going in the same turn over and over.

Kylo emerged from the gun locker and saw the brooding thundercloud around Hux’s head. “Spar with me.”

Hux looked up and blinked, a physical manifestation of his thundercloud was floating up towards the ceiling. He let out another slow puff of smoke as he stood. He put out the cig and looked to Kylo. “Fine.”

Kylo held out a hand for Hux to pull him free of the couch. 

Hux reached, pulled himself up, and jerked Kylo into his now swinging fist to get him in the face. He wasn’t going to hold back, he didn’t think he could in honesty.

Kylo probably should have expected the knuckles that cracked across the side of his face and sent him reeling. He grimaced as blood dripped from his split lip. He put his foot behind him onto the low table before shoving it hard enough to slam into the wall. 

When the floor was clear of things they could possibly bludgeon themselves on, he took Hux around the waist in a rush and wrestled him to the ground. 

Hux brought his elbow and brought the point down into Kylo’s shoulder once, twice, three times. He felt himself get winded when he landed on the ground. He got ready to take another swing.

Kylo pulled the punch he swung at Hux’s jaw but made it hurt. This was about Hux, not taking out his own aggression. He really didn’t have any after wading through Black Sun. It would be weeks before he would  _ need _ another kill. 

Hux, however, was in dire need of something to take his rage out on. 

Hux’s head swam for a moment before he grabbed the other’s hair and pulled. With a jerk and full body roll, he landed on top of Kylo and slammed a fist into his stomach. 

Kylo grunted and wheezed when Hux found his solar plexus. He swore when he got some air before flipping them. He put a shin across Hux’s chest and used his weight to hold the redhead down. He grabbed the foot that came flying at him by the ankle and glanced down at Hux, calculating what exactly he could get away with. 

Hux tried to pull his foot back but since the other had it, there was nothing he could do. He settled and watched the other, Kylo hadn’t retaliated yet.

When Hux finally stopped struggling, Kylo turned his attention to the boot in his hand and nuzzled at the body-warm leather. 

Hux’s eyes were on him. The darkness still there but it had a different feeling now.

Kylo licked a wide stripe from ankle to the top of the boot before his fingers went to the buckles, opening them slowly as his other hand kneaded at Hux’s thigh. 

Hux watched, his breath settled and he spread his legs just a little more. 

Kylo pulled the boot off and threw it off to the side. His hand left Hux’s thigh in favor of kneading the sole of his bare foot before slowly making his way up over ankle and calf.

Hux’s leg relaxed in Kylo's hands and he laid his head back. He watched the ceiling as he felt the sensations curl up his leg.

Kylo lifted his leg from pinning Hux and moved to start on the other boot. He repeated  the same process all the way up Hux’s legs.

Hux felt his body slowly go lax. There was still a tenseness in his shoulders, but with the attention he was less on edge. His face relaxed a little, the furrow in his brow softened.

Kylo took not getting punched as a good sign and smoothed his hands up under Hux’s shirt, lifting it off of him. He followed the path with his mouth, laving kisses and nips over freckled skin. Hux had such pretty constellations that Kylo spent a moment to trace a few with his tongue. 

Hux tossed the shirt off to the side. He stayed up on his elbows to watch the other as he progressed. He felt the coiled frustration in him lessen and the heat of arousal took over.

Kylo nipped below Hux’s bellybutton on the soft expanse of skin there as his fingers went to work on the buttons of his fly. He pulled them over pale legs before laying flat on his belly between Hux’s thighs. He shifted them over his shoulders and nipped at the soft flesh before nuzzling at the juncture. 

Hux reached down with one hand and carded through the dark strands, making sure to see the other’s face. His body had already taken an interest and he was soon to follow.

Kylo looked up at Hux as he licked a wide stripe from base to the tip of his cock, never losing eye contact. He could see Hux slowly giving up on his anger and it was a relief if he was being honest. He had taken it upon himself to take care of Hux as best he could, and seeing the redhead in emotional distress was hard to watch. 

Hux let out a slow sigh and let his head fall back. The tongue was hot and wet perfection against his cock. The barbell in the dark man’s mouth drew a line across the thick vein. He brought his head up after a while to look the other over.

Kylo felt Hux go lax finally. He watched the redhead and took his cock into his mouth, tonguing over the slit in the head. His eyes never left Hux though. He didn’t want to miss any part of Hux trusting him with this. 

Hux’s face fell into neutrality as his brows finally relaxed and the tightness in his lips faded. He could’ve gotten away with an almost cold expression but Kylo could see his dilated eyes and the tongue that came out and licked over his lips.

With the dedication of a Corellian whore, he took Hux down into his throat. He swallowed around the head and finally let his lashes fall shut as he groaned. 

Hux remembered their first night back in Kylo’s safe room. He bit his lip a little and rested his head on his shoulder. “You look good like this. Telling me I’m pretty, but you haven’t seen yourself like this.”

Kylo’s lashes raised as he pulled back, breathing heavy. He looked up at Hux as he teased the glans under the head of Hux’s cock. The bridge of his nose and cheeks grew a deeper shade of pink even as he took Hux back to his throat and swallowed around him .

“You don’t get a lot of praise do you?” Hux purred, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I bet this is a first? Letting someone use your throat? Most are interested in your build and your cock, aren’t they?”

Kylo’s mind flickered back to the night they had met. He had thought the very same thing to himself. He moaned and nuzzled at the soft thatch of red as his thumbs moved to rub careful circles into Hux’s hips. 

“Maybe tonight you can put that cock to use.” Hux groaned, hips jerking just slightly. He felt his stomach quiver at the feel of the other around him. “You do have a lot of potential.”

Kylo choked when Hux’s hips moved unexpectedly but he swallowed and gasped as he pulled back far enough that he could breathe, tongue shifting over Hux’s shaft. He didn’t really care about getting off, but if that was what Hux wanted, it was what Hux would get. 

Hux chuckled darkly as the other gagged. “For a second I forgot your profession was being a brute.”

Kylo moaned as his vision got swimmy from tears that were unwantedly gathering as he determinedly took Hux down again. 

“Feeling a need to prove something?” Hux purred, teasing the other.

Kylo pulled off to mouth at the bottom of Hux’s cock, teasing the vein with his piercing. “Always need to prove something,” he muttered, throat already raw. 

“You don’t need to prove anything to me.” Hux snorted, letting his head fall back. He pushed Kylo away and rolled onto his front. “I would like you to move to the next thing though.”

Kylo let Hux move as he processed the backwards compliment. He felt the urge to crawl up inside Hux and stay there. Instead, he rose to his knees and moved to lift Hux into his arms, cradling him to his chest as he stood and carried him to the bed. 

Hux gave a rapid fire of curses and squirmed. “What are you doing?”

“Being courteous enough to spare your knees.” He laid Hux out on the bed in the same position he had been lying in on the floor and kissed his way down his spine. “I’m taking care of you so shut up.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes at him over his shoulder. “I don’t need to be taken care of.”

Kylo’s brows came down over his eyes. He strongly disagreed but ignored him and pulled his hips up off the bed. He bent and pressed his tongue to Hux’s hole for a brief moment. 

Hux shivered and threaded his fingers through the sheets. He’d need a good hold if Kylo was going to go at it with the same dedication he’d gone after his cock with.

Instead of lavishing Hux with his tongue though, he pulled away and reached over onto their table to grab the lubricant that they had taken to keeping there. He opened it and coated his fingers before spreading Hux’s cheeks with one hand and teasing around his hole with the other. 

Hux pressed back, wanting more. Now that the rage had ebbed, the new distraction was taking hold. He wanted to get fucked until the only thing he’d care about was curling up and sleeping.

Kylo steadied Hux’s hips with the hand that wasn’t covered in lubricant and pushed forward into the redhead with the other. He worked until he could fit his cock into the redhead without hurting him. 

He stripped quickly, dumping his clothes into a heap on the floor and hauled Hux back by his hips. 

Hux moved as needed, watching the other over his shoulder. He felt the flutter of anticipation at the sight of the other naked again. 

Kylo smoothed a hand down Hux’s spine and pushed him so his chest was touching the bed. The other lined his cock up before he advanced into the redhead slowly. He groaned at the tightness around his neglected cock. 

Hux moaned as he felt the stretch. Kylo pressed into him with a hot pressure that made his toes curl and his body flush. He sank into the feeling as Kylo got all the way in him.

Hux’s sounds were reward enough for Kylo as he started to shallowly move, slowly working up to deeper thrusts. He let go of the back of Hux’s neck in favour of holding onto his hips, keeping him from sliding away on the bed. 

Hux’s noises raised in volume with the progressive thrusts. He gripped the sheets and started to meet Kylo’s rhythm with every jerk back. He kept his chest on the bed but every strike into him made his toes curl and his stomach tighten up.

Kylo kept a tight restraint on himself to keep from coming, but he wanted Hux to be a mess. He wanted the redhead to have his fill. With the fever pitch he’d used to toss himself into fucking, Kylo knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. 

Hux suddenly grew quiet and his body went stiff as he felt his climax flood through him. He groaned and bit into the sheets as he felt wave after wave crash into him. He finally fell pliant and looked over his shoulder. “Again.”


	4. Your Body is 75% Water and I'm Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Not really edited.
> 
> Edit: I fucked up and accidentally posted chapter 3 twice.

Hux gritted his teeth has he looked at  _ his _ apartment. He usually kept it immaculate, void of personal items since he found they caused unnecessary clutter. Now, there was a helmet on a nightstand, a duffle bag that stayed tucked away against the end of the couch, there was the sound of a dish cleaner running and there was a glass sitting next to the sink that he didn’t use. 

“This is getting…” He wasn’t sure what the word was but this ‘cohabitation’ had not been something he was used to or comfortable with. He turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

They had gone back to Hux’s real apartment and the giant had suddenly and seemingly uncaringly settled in. Hux was gone for long stretches of time but when he always comes back, there was the dark haired man sitting or lying somewhere.

Said man was currently at the kitchen table, book in hand. 

“You seem to have made yourself at home.” Hux grumbled.

Kylo glanced up from the book as he chewed breakfast. He swallowed and said, “That’s the general idea of living somewhere.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes at him. “Usually living in a place means they aren’t already occupied.”

“You didn’t stop me when I came with you from Altus Prime,” Kylo mentioned before turning back to his book. 

“I didn’t realize it was going to be a permanent fixture,” Hux grumbled. Moving past the man, he opened the cupboard and pulled out a nutri-bar. He off handedly mumbled, “Most people leave by now.”

As Hux walked back toward the hallway, Kylo hooked him around the waist and looked up at him. “If you want me to leave, I will, but I like it here and I like you. You’re moody as fuck sometimes, but you’re easy to live with.” 

Hux looked down at him, eyes searching Kylo’s face. He let out a low sigh. “I guess it’s better to have a guard dog around. Now, if you’ll let go, I have to go plan out my next target.”

Kylo let the insult slide and released Hux’s waist. It wasn’t an endorsement, but he would take the passiveness of it for what it was. “Let me know if you need a hand.” 

Hux gave a noncommittal noise and continued down the hall. “I’ll probably be gone for a few weeks. The supplies will still arrive as usual. If you want something specific, you can use the datapad by the fridge to send an order.”

“Thanks, Hux,” Kylo said, turning back to his book. He didn’t see the words on the page though. All he could think of was what Hux had said. He hadn’t asked and Hux hadn’t told him not to come. He might have been more worried about it if Hux seemed more put off by his presence, but he only complained about the inane shit that didn’t have much to do with anything. 

His PDD pinged in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a Card waiting on him. He glanced over the file but thumbed past it. He didn’t want a job right now. He knew it would help him waste the time until Hux returned from his hit, but it was still too hot in the Cerius Null system for him to go back yet. 

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he should pay Maz a visit and see if she had any work for him. 

 

Kylo stuck his head into the bedroom and saw Hux sitting against the headboard with his holopad. He went to the foot of the bed and pulled his boots out before sitting and buckling them on. “I’m headed over to Maz’s. Do you want to come with me?” 

Hux looked up. He thought for a moment then got up, setting his holopad off to the side. “I’ll go with you, there is some information I’m needing to ask around about.”

He got up and pulled on a coat. At the door, he pulled on his shoes. “Why are you going?”

Kylo followed after, pulling on the coat he’d been forced to buy because of the rain. “Maz and my dad go way back. Figured she might have some information and a job for me until I can go back to what I usually do.” 

Hux frowned at him as they walked out. “Who is your father? She’s a very good informant but I’ve never heard of her having friends like that.”

Kylo sighed and pulled his hood up over his head, hiding his face. “Han Solo.” 

“That name sounds familiar.” Hux left his hood down, there wouldn’t be any rain for a little while. He had grown up in storms, he knew them like his own skin by now. He moved over to the speeder.

Kylo got in and closed the cockpit. He turned the speeder toward Maz’s castle, weaving through the heavy forest that backed it. He had played in the forest here when he was small and had gone on runs with Han. He missed his father’s constant companion more than he missed his father and he felt that it said more about their relationship than he ever would. 

“Resistance? Correct? My father...” His face darkened slightly. “My father talked about it.”

Kylo glanced over before turning his eyes forward. “Sounds like we were on the opposite sides of the war as kids.” 

“What makes you think that.” Hux looked over at him.

“You said Resistance in that same tone I was used to hearing from people who thought it was a bad idea. Most of them were Empire sympathizers.” He shrugged. “My mother said ‘Empire’ the same way.” 

“The Resistance won though,” Hux pointed out. “There’s not much sympathizing with a failed system. I couldn’t care less regardless.”

Kylo made a noise in agreement. “I have no preference toward either.” 

“So if your father was a smuggler, who was your mother?” Hux asked, watching the scenery outside whizz by. 

“General Leia Organa,” Kylo mumbled. 

Hux looked over at him and started laughing. It started off as a little silenced hiccuping laugh and built up. He smirked at the other. “That had to be interesting.”

Kylo’s ears burned and he was glad for the hood. “They fought all the time.” He sounded incredibly sad, but the speeder coming to a stop and the cockpit opening cut off any further conversation. Kylo hopped out and waited on Hux. 

The ground was a combination of smooth rocks and damp sand under their boots as they made their way around the edge of the massive lake inlet to the front of the castle where a statue of Maz towered over them. Banners and war standards hung in heavy strands, reminding all who entered that this place was eternal and hadn’t fallen in all of its time on the planet. 

Hux got out and turned to Kylo. “If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea if my mother was actually real. I never knew her and my father had no use for her after she gave birth to me.”

Kylo raised a sympathetic hand and kneaded at Hux’s neck just over the tattoo for a brief moment before he moved up the stairs into the cantina proper, pushing back wide doors. The sound of music from different corners of the room added on top of the cacophony of the people and creatures that roamed inside poured out and around them. 

Kylo’s shoulders went slack. He was unaware of the smile that touched his mouth as his hand went to the blaster on his thigh out of self-preserving habit. He pushed back his hood with the other and searched for Maz. 

He found her near the bar, putting down a tray. He weaved his way through the room to her. She looked up at him, having not moved since he had located her. 

“Ben Organa, it is good to see you.” She motioned him down and wrapped her short arms around his shoulders briefly. 

“It’s good to see you too, Maz.” He rose to his full height after a moment. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the name but walked up to the bar front. He ordered a drink from a server that wasn’t busy.

Kylo nodded toward where Hux had wandered off to. “My friend has information that he needs, and I’m on planet for a while. I was wondering if you had any work.” 

Maz shifted to look over her shoulder at Hux for a moment. “Friend. On odd word to use for that one.” She turned back. “Bring him to my table. We will discuss.” 

Kylo nodded and moved past her to touch Hux’s elbow. “Maz wants to see us when you get your drink.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow but picked up his glass and followed. He sat towards the wall to have his back covered.

Kylo sat with his back fully to the room in a flagrant disregard for everything Han had ever taught him as he looked at Maz. 

Maz looked between them for a long moment. Finally, she settled on Hux. “Ben tells me you need information.” 

“It’s for a... project.” Hux looked over to Kylo, not sure what the other would blurt out. “I need some information on ship schematic.” 

Kylo started pulling food off of the tray Maz nudged at him and occupied himself with it. He knew what Hux’s projects were. He’d seen the bloodied clothes and knew how to count weapons and the amount of jobs the other was taking. It wasn’t his business what Hux did. 

“What kind of ship?” Maz asked, giving all of her considerable attention to Hux after she had assured herself that Kylo was eating. 

“A Kulurger 750A luxury.” Hux stated, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s an older model, seven years I believe.”

Maz narrowed her eyes at him. “Why would you have interest in that?” 

“I’m working security on the ship,” Hux lied with ease. “I would like to know any weaknesses. I don’t get paid if the owner dies.”

Maz sat quiet for a long moment. “In my years, very few people have been brave enough to lie to me, Armitage Hux. You are the first one in nearly a hundred years. I do not appreciate it.” 

Kylo swallowed and looked between them, not knowing what either of them would do. 

Hux’s eyes flashed dark. If he hadn’t been wearing gloves, they would have seen his knuckles go white from pressure. His jaw clenched as thoughts roared through his mind. He took a breath and sighed. His mask pulled back on the split second it has nearly slipped off. “Forgive me, I’m not used to being forward with my jobs.”

Kylo watched Hux cycle through emotions and wondered at it. He so very rarely saw anything but annoyance and sated lust. He knew about Maz’s Force-sensitivity, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

Maz smiled slightly. “I know you aren’t. Now, tell me.” 

“Most of the facts are true. I need to know all I can about the ship. I need to get on and get off after my job is done,” Hux stated.

Maz pulled a PDD from her robing and made a few gestures. Moments later, a schematic of the ship projected itself above it. “Here is all you need to know.” 

She handed it over.

Her attention shifted to Kylo. “About the job. I can always use you here, Ben. Come and go when you like. You know what it’s like here.” 

He nodded. “Thanks, Maz.” 

Hux took it, reviewing the schematic and scrolling through it. He turned it this way and that as he learned it. He also sent a copy to his public drive and would later move it to his private one. He sipped his drink and handed the PDD back to Maz. “Thank you, what do I owe you?”

Maz considered Hux for a long time. “Take care of him for me and I will consider it a debt paid.” She left without another word. 

Kylo watched her go, knowing what she meant. He didn’t appreciate other people still trying to shape his future, but he also knew Maz really  _ did _ have his best interests at heart. 

“She knows that was the worst barter ever, correct?” Hux moved to stand up. “She’s relying on the wrong person.”

Kylo shook his head and rose beside him. “She knows what she's doing.”

Hux gave him a skeptical look but started for the door.

Kylo shadowed Hux, waving to Maz as they left.

Hux got back into the speeder. “Thank you for the source. It will be helpful.”

Kylo pushed his hood back as he slid in beside Hux. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the non response and looked over at him. He turned to his PDD and typed away at it. The drive back was quiet, he got out and headed into the office. “If you need anything, I’m going to be making a couple calls.”

Kylo nodded. “I might head into the city on the other side of the continent. I know a smuggler there. I need some supplies.”

“What are you needing?” Hux looked over his shoulder and frowned.

“Clothes. I contacted him about it. I have a delivery waiting for me.” He shrugged and moved to collect his blasters. 

“Clothes?” Hux raised a brow, turning to him.

“Special robing for a job,” Kylo explained, tucking a vibroblade into his boot. “Maz forbade him from coming back to the Castle, so he’s been exiled to the port in Balictaa.” 

 

Hux’s hands shook. He was nearly vibrating with the adrenaline emptying out of his system. 

Too close. That was too close. 

He sat with his back against the wall outside of the mark’s bedroom, blood making soft patters against the floor as it dripped from trembling fingertips. He shifted and pulled his PDD out of a pocket with slick fingers as his side splintered in pain. He punched in the code, missing the wrong numbers twice. 

He searched for the face he had grown so familiar with and tapped at it. 

The call went through and Kylo came into view. His brow was furrowed. “Hux? I thought you were on a job. Are you okay?”

His mouth opened to answer but he couldn't force the words out.

“Hux, why are you crying?”

Hux touched his face in a futile effort to wipe away the tears. He only managed to smear blood on his face. “Bodyguard... I didn't see,” he finally choked out. “Kylo...” He looked down at his side. “Help.”

He watched as Kylo’s face went through a myriad of emotions. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hang on for me, Hux.” 

His face disappeared and Hux let his head thud back. “Hurry,” he muttered as the PDD clattered to the floor when his fingers went slack. 

His face drew tight as he pressed his hand against his side to the gaping wound. 

 

Kylo’s boots thudded heavily as he ran. He strained what little Force Touch he had and tried to find Hux. The coordinates had come through without a problem but finding one man in the maze of apartments was seemingly impossible. 

Finally, he felt the faint heat of Hux’s form brush against his mind up ahead and pushed his body harder. He slid around a corner and his breath stopped in his chest. 

Hux was slumped against a wall. A dark puddle surrounded him. 

Kylo swore and fell beside Hux. He took Hux’s face in his hands, but the redhead remained slack. He felt for a pulse and found a very weak one. 

With care, he laid Hux out on the floor and pulled his medpac off his back. The medisensor was freed and used to hover over Hux’s body, particularly the wound in his side. Kylo’s stomach dropped to somewhere near his knees when he saw the extent of the lacerations. 

He cut open Hux’s shirt and fumbled briefly for the flexclamps to close off the bleeding. He needed to stop it before he could continue or Hux was going to die right here on the floor. With the guidance of the medisensor, he used the flexclamps to seal off the breaches in Hux’s veins. It took much longer than he would have liked, but there was nothing to do. He was working as quickly as he could with the small tool and had no one to assist him. 

He flushed the wound with the irrigation bulb and grimaced as more blood dripped onto the floor. Before it could grow any worse, he took out the container of bacta and sprayed it into the wound, flooding the raw cavity left in Hux’s side. 

The quietness of the redhead worried him more than anything. Bacta burned when it hit the open part of anything but Hux hadn’t so much as twitched. 

He swallowed hard and pulled out a canister of synthflesh and spread a generous layer over the whole gaping mess. 

He used the medisensor to see if he had stabilized Hux’s condition and found that his blood pressure had at least stabilized and was no longer dropping. He packed up the kit and put it back on his back before he gingerly cradled Hux to his chest and carried him back to his ship that was waiting in a docking bay. 

He laid him out on a bunk and made sure the straps were in place so he wouldn’t roll off during travel. He activated the 2-1B medical droid’s selenium drive and waited for it to boot. 

“What can I do for you, Master Ren?” it asked. 

“Take care of Hux. He has a severe wound in his side and has lost too much blood,” Kylo said as he stood by. 

“Of course, Master Ren.” 2-1B turned toward their passenger as Kylo dropped the medpac to the floor. He watched for a long moment before he could tear himself away to go to the cockpit. 

When they were in hyperspace and he was comfortable enough to set the ship into autopilot, Kylo left the cockpit and returned to find 2-1B standing idly over Hux. 

It turned toward Kylo when he came into view. “Master Hux has been stabilized by your efforts, sir. He will be alright with enough rest. I have begun a transfusion of fluids to him through in vitro.” 

Kylo nodded. “Power down. I will waken you if need be.” 

2-1B shifted back into his resting place before Kylo could hear the quiet whir of his drive going silent. 

He knelt beside Hux and touched his face, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone. This had been too close for him to even consider letting Hux out of his sights for a while. He dragged his other hand through his hair and sat beside the bunk on the floor for a long moment, just trying to figure out everything that was going on in his own head. 

When Hux had called, he had felt things and it hadn’t quite registered for him until everything had quieted.  

Fear had been the first among them. Fear for Hux’s life. Because he had known that Hux wouldn’t ask for help unless he was absolutely desperate. The emotion was rare enough on its own. Adrenaline usually overrode his fear for his own life, and he hadn’t known anyone well enough to fear for them in ages. 

He thought of Maz and what she had said.  _ Take care of him for me and I will consider it a debt paid. _

He had a feeling that Maz hadn’t just been talking to Hux all of a sudden. 

He rose to his knees and bent to press his lips to Hux’s forehead before rising and heading back to the cockpit after turning 2-1B back on. 

 

Hux came to nearly a day later. He tried to sit up and groaned when pain spidered out from his side. Memories rushed to the fore. He saw the flash of a vibroblade in the dark and felt the pain anew. Kylo’s face blued by the holo when he had called him. 

It seemed Kylo had arrived soon enough to save his life. He recognized his own ceiling above him and the sheets were soft against his back. 

He heard footsteps and rolled his head to the side to see Kylo come to rest in the doorway. “You’re awake.” He sounded too relieved for his wounds to have been minor. 

“Astute observation, Ren,” he said through a throat that felt like it had been raked over hot coals. 

Kylo’s face flinched slightly before he turned around and left. 

Hux returned to staring at the ceiling and might have regretted his tone had Kylo not returned a few moments later with a canister of water. 

It was set aside in favor of big hands helping him sit up with Kylo sitting behind him. He seemed unwilling to risk Hux’s comfort to the headboard and pillows. He let Hux take the canister and watched as he drank deeply. 

He noticed after slaking his thirst that he was free of the blood he had been drenched in, both his own and the bodyguard’s. He looked down and saw that his wound was mostly closed, synthskin having been applied to help the healing. 

Kylo’s hand burned against his other hip as he held him. 

Swallowing his pride, he said, “Thank you, Kylo. I likely would have died had you not shown up when you did.” 

Kylo hooked his chin over Hux’s shoulder. “You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“I can very honestly say the same.” He finished the canister of water and handed it back, leaning back against the solid warmth behind him. Having someone to count on was unheard of for Armitage but he was grateful for it. 

Kylo pressed his face against Hux’s neck. “How are you feeling?” 

Hux brushed it aside. “Tired, but I’ll live.”

“Good. I’ll let Han know,” he mumbled. 

“What do you mean?” Hux frowned.

Kylo raised his head so he could look Hux in the eye. “I was with Han and Chewie in Balictaa. We flew the Falcon to come get you. He might be old, but Han is still one of the best pilots in the galaxy.” 

Hux stayed quiet for a moment. He reached for a PDD next to him and turned it on. “How much do I owe them for the rescue?”

Kylo took it from him and tossed it over onto the desk. “They did it because I asked. You don’t owe them anything.” 

Hux frowned, turning to give the other a look. “I don’t work that way, Ren.”

“My family does. He’ll bring it up as a favor a year from now and make me a runner for a while again. I’ll handle it when it comes time to pay the debt.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“My debt is not yours.” Hux growled.

“They only flew me to the planet. I’m the one who kept you from bleeding all over the place.” Kylo’s face was very drawn from the last few days of worrying over Hux. 

Hux sighed and rubbed his temples. “Fine, what do I owe you then?”

“I’m not taking your credits either, Hux.” 

“For fucks sake.” Hux glared at the other. “I would prefer this to be a business transaction.”

“It wasn't business. Stop looking at everything like it can be measured with checks and balances.” He sighed. “Lighten up.”

Hux gave him a sour look. “I’m going to go back to sleep for a while. I’m tired.”

Kylo nodded and scooted off the bed. “I’ll be in the gun locker if you need me.” 

Hux just made a noncommittal noise and curled onto his uninjured side.

 

_ Thump. Crack. Tika tika tika. Sizzle. _

Hux frowned as he came slowly awake. He stretched, relishing the feeling of the bruises and rope burns as an afterthought. His current forethought was: What was that smell?

He slowly got up off the floor and rubbed a hand over his face. He remembered last night, going out and finding a target, the kill and blood lust that brought him a soothing euphoria. He then remembered getting back to his flat, blood soaked hands and chest coming out of the speeder and waltzing in a grand mood into the main room. 

He remembered Kylo’s expression going from the usually frown to a subtle hunger as he took in Hux in his post kill glory. The way the tall man rose up from the couch and stalked to him was a thrill. He remembered the searing, frenzied passion that lead to him being tied up and thoroughly fucked, Kylo running his hands over the mess of blood and both of them adding to it. 

They had done such a good job that at the end, they had pulled cushions and blankets to the floor in the main room. The bed ruined until it had a good cleaning or was replaced. 

There Hux had fallen asleep, still in his messy state but he couldn’t find it in himself to care that night when he drifted off. Now with the morning upon him, he had to get back into the routine of what he did. That meant a shower first then an examination on what was going on.

After a meticulous and relaxing shower, Hux ventured out in a pair of underwear and a deep red silk robe. His hair combed and orderly and his body set right, even with the bruises forming around his neck and hips. If he left the robe open to show them off, who would call him out on it?

Certainly not the man standing at the stove, naked except for a pair of undone black pants  and his hair pulled into a low pony tail. His back was laced with claw marks and his own neck purpled in large splotches. One hand that was holding a spatula was still sporting a red perfect impression of Hux’s teeth from when the bigger man had been careless. 

“What are you doing?” Hux moved to sit gingerly on the kitchen chair. He leans into it and crosses his arms as he watches the man flip the contents of the pan easily. 

“I’m making myself breakfast. Would you care for some?” Kylo doesn’t turn to look at him, just continues what he’s doing. Even though there was the air of aloofness, Hux spied two plates next to the dark man.

“I’m not usually a morning person.” Hux lied, raising an eyebrow at the other.

“I wasn’t sure, I also don’t think you are a ‘eats real food’ person.” Kylo looked over, dark eyes piercing him with a look, “All I’ve ever seen you eat are nutri-pacs and alcohol. Even though you have weekly groceries brought to you.”

“It’s a formality.” Hux shrugged, reaching into his robe to pull out his smokes. “The First Order sends someone to make sure it’s stocked.”

Kylo gave the redhead a well trained sour look. “How do you take your eggs?”

Hux blinked at the other. “Is that a subtle order?”

Kylo turned back to his work but nodded. “I’m finishing my eggs and the bread is almost done. You can at least join me for breakfast.”

Hux felt a nervous turning in his stomach. It was something he hadn’t felt since he’d learned that family was a title that meant no obligation to protect him or support him. He hadn’t been  _ cared _ for in more than ten years. 

Kylo and he had been on tentative agreement. Together they scratched an itch that wasn’t plausible to get anywhere else. On the whole, they minded their own business and never lingered or fell into the emotional waters of their interactions. Now something was changing. Now something new was happening and Hux could feel it like a death toll.

It scared him, took him out of the cold, metallic calm his life had been. He had order, a system, and rules. There wasn’t supposed to be a person that could pull him from that.

“If you don’t say anything, I’m just going to scramble them.” Kylo met his gaze and Hux felt a small inkling of a realization that Kylo knew what he was doing, what he was doing to Hux, and was deliberately getting under his skin. He knew Hux would be off at the gesture and he was watching the red head pull himself together and return to the daily normal.

“If you are going to cook for me, I prefer my eggs over easy sunny side up and with only a pinch of salt. Also, I prefer my bread buttered and fresh coffee.” Hux wasn’t sure how much the other man would do. 

At the end of it though, Kylo placed the plate in front of him along with a cup of dark caf. He sat down and pulled his own plate to himself. “You know, while I stay here, I can do some cooking if you would like.”

Hux watched him for a very long time before setting in ever so slowly into the food. He savoured the well cooked eggs as it was the first cooked meal he’d had prepared at his own flat. At the end of the meal, he stood and took the plate.

“You were oddly quiet.” Kylo mumbled, leaning back in his chair and watching the red head clean the plate. 

Hux rinsed the plate and set it off to the side before walking up to Kylo and kissing him. He wrapped his fingers in dark strands as he feel the other relax just a little. He pulled back and whispered a growling comment in Kylo’s ear. “I wasn’t oddly quiet, I was just giving good food the attention it deserved.”

Kylo blinked slowly before pulling Hux to him in his lap. He kissed over the bruised markings along the smaller man’s neck. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” Hux mumbled, something besides the breakfast in the meaning of his words.

Kylo let them lie and pressed a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck, still holding him. 


	5. Chapter 005: Your Place or Mine? Tell You What? I’ll Flip a Coin. Head at My Place, Tail at Yours.

“Stop giving me that look.” Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo. “I’m taking this job. I’m fully healed.”

Kylo sighed. “Then take me with you. At least if I’m on planet, I can be there nearer than a parsec away.” 

Hux chewed that thought over as he shifted his feet. He leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms. “I’m not going to win in this, am I?”

Kylo shook his head as he wiped his hands of oil from the cooking surface. “I would just follow you.” 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can play bodyguard. My ID is a noble, so it would fit.” Hux pushed off the counter and moved to his PDD. “What are you doing?”

Kylo nodded and stood back, letting Hux look down at the pan. “Making lunch so you will stop eating nutripacs when we have food.” Kylo gave him a judgemental glare. 

“They work just as well as regular food.” Hux gave a sigh as he turned on the screen. He typed out a message and sent it. “Besides, I’m healthy again as it is.”

“This tastes better than those,” Kylo muttered. “I know you are, but you don’t have to eat just to survive. You can enjoy it.” 

Hux snorted. “I don’t really believe in that, but it’s your effort so do what you want.”

Kylo rolled his eyes but finished what he was doing before setting a plate down in front of Hux. “Eat.” 

The redhead looked up at the other before he picked up his utensil and started in on the food. He didn’t say anything as he ate. When he was finished, he pushed the plate to the side and picked up his PDD again.

Kylo ate beside him, a book open on the table. When Hux finished, he picked up their plates and cleaned them before going to the weapons’ locker. He collected what he would take if he were actually a bodyguard to a noble and a few things besides, tucking them into a bag. 

“Bring the Reaper also. If we don’t make a clean hit the first time, I’ll have to try to get him later.” Hux called after him, not looking up.

Kylo silently collected the plasma rifle and carried it out to lay it on the table where Hux still sat, laying everything out in neat rows to be accounted for before being packed away again. 

Hux looked up for a moment to nod in approval before looking back to his PDD when it pinged. “Alright, you have an ID now also.”

Kylo nodded. “What colour are you wearing?” 

“A pale blue.” Hux held up his PDD to show Kylo the crest colors of the ‘noble family’ he was a part of.

Kylo nodded as he studied the colour. He turned and left to go to their room before emerging with a white sash. “I’m going to see Maz. I’ll be back before we need to leave.” 

“Alright, but be quick.” Hux stood. “I’m going to pack and get ready.”

Kylo waved a hand before taking off. He sent a holomessage ahead of him to Maz so she would have everything he needed ready before his arrival. 

Once he was in the Castle, it only took him moments to get what he needed from her. He tucked everything back into the kit bag he kept it in and left again. 

He arrived back not much later with everything he needed. He packed clothes for when he wasn’t pretending to guard Hux’s life and their weapons. 

Hux was already packed, his two clean, sleek cases next to the couch and the one bag Kylo still hadn’t seen inside waited for departure. Hux himself was wearing the outfit that would be under the robes he would be wearing. They would be in the new safe room, ready for them when they arrived.

Kylo gathered their things together and took them onto the ship, carrying it all in a carefully balanced array.

Once he had rid himself of his load, he slid into the pilot seat and prepared the ship for takeoff. 

Hux let him be the pack mule as he got into the passenger seat. “We’ll be going to a Gala event when we touch down. I hope you are prepared to get straight to work.”

Kylo rolled his eyes as he flipped switches to prime the hyperdrive. “Of course I am.” 

“Good.” Hux held out a holofile. “Coordinates and pass codes for landing at the estate are on there.” 

He turned back to his own PDD and tapped away at it.

Kylo took it from him and entered the information into the console. He made sure everything was in order before taking off, lifting the ship into the atmosphere before leaving it altogether. 

He watched as Maz’s Castle faded into the distance and they left their new home planet behind. He locked into the coordinates and launched them into hyperspace. 

The stars blurred into white lines outside and he watched with the same childish awe he had always used. 

Hux had long since fallen into the PDD and missed the enjoyment that spread over Kylo’s face. He tapped away at confirmations, messages, and solicitations. The persona he was taking over had already been established and now he had to pick up the bulk of the work from the ID department to set up what he needed to get close to the mark. He frowned when he saw a familiar emblem flash over the screen as he scrolled through the security measures. It seemed there was a very high profile Senator attending that was being protected by the First Order.

His hand subconsciously came up to his neck and the fingertips rubbed into the mark he knew was there. Hidden by his collars and hoods was the same symbol. He scratched over it when he realized was he was doing, causing red raised lines. He dropped his hand and continued his research.

Kylo caught he motion. “What’s wrong?” 

Hux looked over annoyed. “Be on your guard at the Gala, security is going to be tight and there are some people there that will be difficult.”

Kylo’s brows came down. “What changed?” 

“There’s going to a faction of First Order there defending another dignitary. Not the target though so as long as we steer clear, we’ll be fine.”

“Right. I’m just there to make sure you get out alive. I’ll follow you.” He returned his attention to the console when it started blipping. He corrected course and made sure everything was in order. 

“Good.” Hux nodded as he returned to his research. He held up a picture. “This is the target by the way.”

Kylo studied him for a long moment. The man was handsome in the conventional sense that he himself was not. “His eyes are too far apart,” he said before he went back to flipping switches. The mark didn’t have a single physical defect. He knew that. He just dreaded what he knew was going to happen. 

The redhead turn the PDD back to himself and looked the face over again. He looked up at Kylo for a moment before realizing what was happening. “I don’t know, I think the color makes up for it not that you really notice it.”

Kylo’s mood darkened. “Only if you’re into crossing your eyes to look at him.” 

Hux snorted and didn’t reply as he studied the picture. Holding it up and giving a contemplative hum.

Kylo couldn’t take it any longer and went back into the cargo hold, taking out his frustration on an unfortunate crate that was innocuously stacked against the wall. 

 

The estate was beautiful and lavish. There were servants and guardsmen from the Starkiller Guild waiting for them. Hux gave orders while Kylo grabbed their things. Inside, the house was spacious and cool. The sea air rolled through the open windowed wall into the bedroom. Hux did a sweep, taking in all the information of the house and the protection it could provide.

The bed was big and covered in silk and soft fabric in the house colors. There was a mound of pillows and an end table at one side. Sheer curtains separated the bed area from a large heated pool, a ridiculously extravagant refresher and a large closet. 

Hux walked into the closet and selected the needed robes for the event and pulled them on. They were shear in spots, like the hood and veil that he would wear later. They had a short train of only a foot.

He walked to the vanity that was in the closet and applied the makeup he would need to wear. 

Kylo followed Hux’s example. He pulled open the bag he had retrieved from Maz and slid into the tailored set of black guard’s clothes he had made years before. The sleeves were voluminous and the leggings tight. The sash he had retrieved was tied around his waist where a vibroblade scimitar was settled at his hip. The fabric that trailed over his other hip and his waist had been dyed to the perfect blue. It synched his waist and announced that he was part of Hux’s entourage; a very important part of it. 

He took a hard case out of the bag and approached Hux where he was busy leaning into a mirror. Lowering himself to his knees, he offered the case to Hux and opened it. 

Inside, a circle of gold sat on a bed of bantha fur. 

“And what is this?” Gold lined eyes looked to the case. He set down the makeup brush and turned Kylo, looking him over head to toe. He reached for the large ring and trailed his fingers of his free hand over the cool gold. “This is lovely.”

Kylo swallowed. “The house guard of families from the planet you are pretending to be royalty of are decorated in the same way you will be. It is far less, but it shows who I belong to.” 

Hux knew the hidden meaning behind the words. He felt something hitch in his lungs as he thumbed the latch open and held it up. “Turn around and hold your hair up.”

Kylo shifted and gave Hux his back, gathering his hair into a knot on top of his head. 

The gold looped around his neck and Hux leaned in as he adjusted the jewelry as needed. It looked good against the pale skin and dark hair. “Done.”

Kylo let his hair fall and turned around to look at Hux. He noticed the lines of gold around his eyes and the brush of metal on his mouth. He could think of nothing more than wanting to lick it away. The unmoving, gold circlet around his throat reminded him of his place though. 

“I think I’ll like this.” Hux’s tone was dark and smoke, his eyes also darkening. “But we should get going.”

Kylo rose and offered a hand to help Hux stand, sliding into the role he knew he needed to play to convince everyone around them. 

Hux took it and reached for the veils he would need. He then turned and curtly walked out.

Kylo stopped him just outside of the rooms he would be residing in. He took the veils in hand. “Let me. I know where they go.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow but relented. Holding out the sheer fabric to him.

He took the veils from Hux one at a time and pinned them along the crown of Hux’s head. Before he pulled them over Hux’s face, he leaned down and nuzzled under his ear. As soon as he laid the veils over Hux’s face, he stood at attention, hand on the pommel of his sword. 

Hux just smirked at the attention. “I do love doting servants. Shall we go? We have someone to meet.”

Kylo’s cheeks colored slightly, but he remained stoic. “Yes, Master.” 

Hux felt that stitch again but said nothing. He continued to the door, alerting the servants he was leaving.

Kylo remained two steps behind him to his right, carefully avoiding stepping on the back of Hux’s robes. He watched everything around them, taking in where all of the servants were and why. He got a feel for the estate as they made their way to the shuttle. 

Hux waited for Kylo to open the door and help him in. When they got in the ride was smooth to the Gala. It was being held at another noble’s estate and was full already. They had to wait a moment before they could even leave the shuttle because there was a queue formed. 

Hux kept a careful eye out for the First Order Symbols but it seemed they were only there to guard the man, not the estate.

Kylo didn’t let himself slip so far into the role of bodyguard that he forgot what they were actually doing here. He took the time to catalogue all of the faces and people that could be of possible interest. 

He saw the symbol that graced the back of Hux’s collar and frowned but would ask later. 

Hux easily fell into the role of Noble, being announced and moving along the groups to introduce himself and weave the story of a traveled man coming to find refuge in a city of his ancestors. The people seemed to eat it up with no issues. They had after all been fed good rumors and snippets of information by the SG.

Kylo idly admired Hux’s ability to make these people eat shit while they smiled about it. He would have made a fantastic politician if he ever took the notion. He listened to the people around them that weren’t talking directly at Hux, picking up on conversation concerning any number of things. 

Kylo noticed a stern looking red head man watching them, his hair grayed at the temples. He was standing next to the Senator off by the dais. He was watching Hux particularly but made no motion against them.

For Hux it wasn’t hard to spot his father. The man didn’t seem to realize who he was though and as long as he stayed in concentric motion with the Senator he would remain unknown.

He finally saw the mark and started slowly edging towards him.

Kylo felt Hux’s body stiffen against his side when they were pressed too close by the amount of people in the room. He didn’t know why. Everything was fine except that redhead watching them. He studied him for a long moment before it dawned on him. They had the same jaw and eyes. 

“Hello,” Hux purred, carefully coming up to the group the mark was in. He started his story when they acknowledged him. They made a spot for him to sit and he answered some questions and asked some of his own. He acted like he didn’t notice it but he watched as the target started to slowly warm up to him.

Kylo stood behind Hux’s shoulder and became nearly immobile. He was only supposed to be an ornament here, but the scimitar at his hip wasn’t just a hilt built into a scabbard. He contemplated the older redhead that had to be Hux’s father. He wondered why Hux hadn’t told him he would be here. 

By the end of the night, Hux was sitting next to the mark, others already having gotten up and left. He chatted and laughed and tempted with ease as he lured the target into his black web. Soon he had the man’s number and a few minutes later, parted ways for the night.

In the shuttle, he leaned back into the seat and removed his facial veil.

Kylo reined in his temper through the rest of the event, determined not to give anything away. He watched as Hux became the gem in the eye of the mark and had to give it to the redhead. He was good. 

When they returned back to the estate, Hux pulled out his PDD and added the number to it. He then turned to Kylo. “Remove my veils and robes.”

“Yes, Master.” Kylo stepped forward at the order and took special care in undressing Hux. He set everything aside to be put away by a real servant. The robes were folded and laid away on a dressing table. 

Hux sat on the edge of the bed and held out his feet. “Take off my shoes.”

Kylo knelt in front of him and unlaced the soft boots on his feet, setting them aside. 

Hux arched his foot, pressing it into Kylo’s chest. “Strip.”

Kylo took Hux’s ankle in his hand before carefully setting it back down onto the floor. He rose and started to methodically pull his robing off. He folded it and curled the sash around the pommel of the scimitar, leaning it against the delicate dressing table. 

He turned back to Hux, naked except for the gold collar around his throat. 

Hux looked him over and leaned back. “Serve me.”

Kylo lowered himself to his knees again. He bent and began at Hux’s knees, pressing open mouthed kisses and small nips along his thighs. When he reached the inside of Hux’s hip, he nuzzed at his cock, mouthing over it. 

Hux hummed, a pleased noise that was low and warm. He reached and threaded his fingers through the dark hair. “Good.”

Kylo looked up at him as he circled his fingers around the base, licking up the underside. He let his lashes fall before taking the head into his mouth, sucking and laving it over with his tongue. 

The redhead gripped the other’s head. “Take it all the way in.”

Kylo whimpered at the tightening in his hair but let Hux slide further in. He lifted a hand to gently knead his fingertips behind Hux’s balls against the soft place that made Hux shudder as he swallowed around the head of his cock. 

“Your mouth had to have been made for this.” Hux groaned, feeling his nerve endings flare and spark. He made the other move up and down on his cock before pulling back all the way to the head. “Open your mouth.”

Kylo let Hux move him as he pleased, still carefully kneading with his fingertips. He let his jaw fall slack.

His cock looked sinful against the plush lips and hot red tongue. He watched saliva pool around said lips before he pulled his cock back. “Lay on the bed, face up.”

Kylo removed his fingers and moved to do as Hux bade, laying out on his back. 

Hux watched before getting up and crawling over to him. He pulled a bottle of lube from the side table and popped it open. “Give me your hand.”

Kylo held his hand up, palm open to the ceiling as he watched whatever Hux had planned for him. 

Hux slicked three of his fingers before closing the bottle and placing it as his side. He leaned forward slightly and looked down at the other. “Open me with your fingers, if you do a good enough job, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Kylo felt a flush touch over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He put a hand on Hux’s side before reaching down between his thighs. He watched Hux’s face as he pushed one in with care. 

Hux’s eyes slid shut and his breathing evened as he waited for the other to continue. He arched his back just slightly for better access.

He pushed another in and carefully searched for what he knew was there and rolled the pads of his fingers over it. 

“Doing a good job.” Hux purred, rolling his lips. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

Kylo’s blush deepened. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good.” The other stated as he reached and stroked over the gold circle. “Going to be my obedient boy and take care of all my wants and needs.”

Kylo whined in his throat and pushed a little more firmly against Hux’s prostate. 

Hux cursed and let his head fall forward. His voice cracked a little as his hips stuttered. “Careful, if I come before I let you fuck me, you’ll spend the night curled up at the foot of my bed with a hard cock and no relief.”

Kylo eased his pressure. “I am sorry, Master.” He took the opportunity to work in his third. 

“You are forgiven. This time.” Hux chuckled, watching Kylo below him. “So eager to serve your master that you almost send them over. Sounds like I’m going to have to teach you well.”

Kylo looked back up at him with his dark eyes framed by even darker lashes as he used his hands to ease Hux open. 

Hux waited until he felt relaxed enough before removing Kylo’s hand from him. He took the bottle of lube again and used it to slick the dark haired man’s cock. He moved easily back and teased against the shaft. “Do you think you deserve fucking me, hmm?”

Kylo groaned and couldn’t help the jerk of his hips up into Hux’s hand. He forced himself to lie still. He lifted both hands to hold onto Hux’s waist and looked up at him, eyes soft pools of midnight. “I will never deserve it.” 

“You say that.” Hux sank down on him with no hesitation. Sheathing Kylo in tight heat that made him cry out. “But yet you are hard for me,” he reached and pulled on the gold collar. “You are here to help me,” he hauled him up for a bruising kiss. “And you have willingly shackled yourself to me.”

“What more do you need to deserve it?” Hux growled. “You've done everything I command. So stop worrying and fuck me.”

Kylo was more than overwhelmed. Praise was such a rare thing that it made his face burn. The order, however, made him move. 

He rolled them and shifted up onto his knees, holding too tight to Hux’s hips as he started to thrust hard enough to bruise.

Hux took it and groaned. “There you g-go. Fuck! Right there!”

He reached up and clawed into Kylo’s shoulder as he held on for dear life. He felt each thrust deep in him and when Kylo pulled back there was an almost unbearable emptiness.

Kylo leaned into the scratches, knowing he would be bloody. He leaned down and slowed long enough to claim Hux’s mouth, nipping at his lip. He couldn’t hurt Hux where it would be seen so he would settle for bruises. 

Hux nipped back and brought his legs up to wrap around the other's waist. His hand moved between them to grab his own cock and started stroking.

Kylo watched Hux’s face, noticing how that gold paint on his mouth was smeared up over his cheek and the eyeliner was clinging to its perfect life around aqua eyes. Hair disheveled and mouth reddened by their clashing, Hux looked a mess. The thought that it had been him to do that to someone so controlled as Hux had his hips stuttering. 

He leaned down and licked over the bow of Hux’s lip, tasting metal. “Please, Master.” 

“Please what?” the other groaned, his body was already starting to tighten up.

“May I come?” Kylo gasped as Hux clenched around him. 

Hux broke into a shaky laugh. His hand stilled for a moment as if he was thinking about it. “Yes, I think you've earned it.”

Hux started stroking again, twisting at the head and seeing stars. He shuddered violently and arched into Kylo.

Kylo swore when he felt Hux stiffen beneath him and the grip around his cock tightened so much he couldn’t move. It was enough though and he came hard, thumbs pressing down into hips as he kissed Hux hard. He stole the air from the redhead’s lungs, using his weight to absolutely smother him. 

Hux lay there for a moment before pushing the other off of him to get air. He gasped and moved to sit up.

Kylo went willingly and groaned. He panted as he managed to shift his head to look at Hux. 

Hux snorted as he looked to the other. “You looked pleased with yourself.”

He moved slowly to the side table where his cigarettes were hiding. 

“Think I did okay,” he mumbled. As Hux lit up, he shifted over to wrap his arms around the redhead’s waist and laid his head on Hux’s chest. 

Hux snorted as he looked down at the octopus wrapped around him. He used his free hand to trail through damp black hair. He pulled a long drag and looked up at the vaulted ceilings while he let the smoke out slowly. 

Kylo let out a long sigh and his body finally went lax under Hux’s attention. 

Hux smoked slowly and organized his brain for a while. This thing that was growing with Kylo has twisted another corner in a way he hadn’t thought was possible. The large man seemed to have an ability to shake Hux’s foundations. Not fully bring them down but rearranging them to fit him in with Hux’s inner workings. Very violent shake caused him to burrow deeper and deeper into the hard metal Hux had built. The one thing that had protected him from life.

His mind tilted bitterly to the reminder that his father was nearby. Like a monster in the water, prowling unknowing the large prize that was hiding in its midst. He remembered the bitter feeling of the branding in the back of his neck.

His hand stopped its motion to reach up and stroke over his neck as he thought about the coming of age. The sting of the needle and his father telling he would be proud of all of Hux’s accomplishments. How a few years later he would be running from a flurry of gunfire from his own father after he was discovered with a noble’s son. The noble was let go but Hux was chased like a beast into hiding before he could sneak off world.

The first bit of relief he had gotten was when he had made his first kill. A merchant on the ship that had noticed Hux and his marking. He knew there was a profit in turning in deserters. 

The vibroblade had been the only thing he had on him along with his clothes and it had sunk into the man’s gut with a practised ease. The money and the jewelry were an afterthought that later came in handy to help him hide and start again.

It started slow, working odd jobs, proving his skill. The Starkiller Guild had been unsure whether to take him but after a year, he climbed through the ranks and found his spot like a blood covered thrown to sit on.

Hux felt the heat of the cigarette get to his fingers and he put it out. He looked down at the other and noticed he had started scratching at his branding on his neck again. He lowered the hand and nudged Kylo. “Move, I don’t want to be adhered to you in the morning.”

Kylo dragged himself from the edges of sleep and grumbled. He moved and held onto one of the many pillows that had somehow survived their fucking. 

Hux rolled his eyes at the other’s slumberous movements and went to the refresher. He cleaned himself up and as an afterthought grabbed a cloth and brought it back. He tugged the collar. “Kylo, roll over.”

Kylo roused when the metal pulled tight around his throat. He groaned and rolled over, releasing his pillow in favor of looking up at Hux with heavy-lidded eyes. 

Hux started at his chest and slowly moved the cloth down, cleaning the other. He made sure to get all the mess off Kylo’s stomach and thighs before finishing the rest. “There now you won’t have to peel the pillows off of you. Move up to the head of the bed.”

Kylo made a noise of protest but planted one foot and pushed himself further up the bed, the silk helping to ease the glide. He snatched Hux around the waist and pulled him down, nuzzling into his throat. 

Hux rolled his eyes as he tossed the rag. He pushed the other’s face away to situate down and lay his head in the curve of the other’s neck, sprawling over the pale man and sighing contently. “Lights off.”

Kylo grumbled but let Hux shift and lie quiet as darkness surrounded them. One arm cradled loosely around Hux’s hips and the other sank into red locks, scratching lightly at his scalp. He fell quickly asleep, hand moving in Hux’s hair. 

 


	6. My Mom Thinks I'm Straight. Want to Help Me Prove Her Wrong?

Hux woke first and groaned as he got out of the bed. He half stumbled to the refresher and got cleaned up. He leaned against the shower wall as the warm water soothed the tension in his backside. 

After he was cleaned up, he let his hair stay down, ungelled and shaggy as he pulled on a pair of black silk pants to go to the dining room. He sat with his PDD and scrolled through it. He messaged the target with a well devised hook and pulled fruit onto his plate. He was taking a bite when a servant came rushing in. “Hux! We have a problem.”

Hux blinked at Mitaka. “What?”

“The Senator’s shuttle is requesting to land on our pad.” The man gritted his teeth. “What is he doing here!?”

Hux blinked slowly, registering what the other was saying. He started to laugh bitterly. “It’s a power play. I’m the new noble. Why didn’t I think of this sooner.”

Hux felt his stomach turn as he came to accept the fact he was going to have to face his father again. The only advantage was it was on his turf but that wouldn’t last long if he was forced to run. 

He stood. “Stall them, take them to the garden. I’ll be out there shortly.”

He started at a quick jog to the other side of the house to get actual clothes. He slammed open the doors and went for the bed. “Kylo!”

Kylo jerked and pulled a vibroblade from a sheath one of the servants had placed above the head of the bed. He looked around wildly to see where the threat was but only found Hux slightly flushed and viciously searching for clothes in his bags. “What’s going on?” he said as he got up. 

“The bloody Senator is here.” Hux growled as he pulled out his harness and pulled it on, clipping it closed. He took a sheath out for the vibroblade he owned and strapped it to his thigh. “Time to put on an act.”

He started for the closet. “I’m not going to have enough time.”

Kylo stared at him as he watched weapons appear on Hux’s body and noticed their locations. He picked up his bag and tossed it on the bed before pulling out a pale green tunic. He pulled Hux to him and put it on over his head. “This will hide your harness better than anything you brought.” 

Hux scowled at it, catching a look of himself in the mirror. “This is obviously not mine.”

Hux bit his lip and sighed. “Fine. Where’s my belt?”

When he located it, he pulled it on. “Just be prepared Kylo, the head of the Senator’s guard isn’t to be messed with.”

Kylo was already mostly dressed and pulling on his scimitar and various other weapons that he hid in his boots and belt. “I know. His son is more dangerous though.” 

Hux’s head swung around. “What?”

Kylo looked up from where he was tying his hair up. “I’m not stupid, Hux. I know what a father and son look like. I don’t care though. If he tries to hurt you, he won’t be able to breathe much longer.” 

“I’d rather it not get to that.” Hux shook his head, pulling on boots. “If he attacks, our orders are to break and run.”

He turned to the door and took a deep breath. His fingers nearly trailed over his mark again but he caught himself and laced them behind his back. He started at a brisk walk again.

Kylo followed after him, resisting the urge to touch him. He kept a solid hold on the hilt of his sword and his other hand within touching distance of another vibroblade. 

The garden was bright with lovely shrubbery and floral designs. There was a large metal table in the center by a fountain. A man sat in one of the chairs and smiled when Hux came around the corner. “Ah! Lord Terl, I hope I’m not imposing.”

“Not at all my lord.” Hux bowed curtly. “I was just having breakfast. Care to join?”

“I would be delighted to join you.” The older man trailed his eyes over Hux’s form. “I was meaning to talk to you last night but I was quite busy.”

“That’s alright, getting your attention now is a pleasure for someone so low in the social ranking.” Hux took a seat and motioned to the servant that had been hovering near by. He ordered food to be brought and some wine. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” The older man chuckled. “I was so delighted you had finally come back to your homeworld. Your family has always been an interesting one.”

“Oh? Are you familiar with my ancestry?” Hux asked, feigning innocence. The food arrived and he took a small fruit to take into his mouth. “I would love to know all I can.”

“You could say I knew about them intimately.” The other chuckled. “Will you be attending the party tomorrow evening?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Hux grinned, chewing slowly. He couldn’t help it, darting his eyes up slightly to the left, he kept his face ‘warm and friendly’ as he looked at his father.

The man’s eyes were burning holes into him with diligent effort. There was no light or warmth in the guarded eyes. He stood at attention with his arms behind him. There was a blaster attached to his hip and Hux knew there was a blade in his boot, another blaster hiding on him and enough fighters on the ship on the landing pad to cause Hux no end of trouble. 

He could feel the anger seething off of the older red head. Not because Hux was here, but because he was alive. He was still a living, breathing black mark on the Commandant's otherwise spotless, intimidating life. 

That filled Hux with something he didn’t realize he could feel. He was absolutely giddy at the idea that he was right next to the man, but unless the Captain had good reason, he couldn’t attack him. 

Hux relaxed a little as he turned his attention back to the Senator and started a long chat with him. They parted after a few hours and Hux smiled and waved his guest goodbye before losing his smile and rubbing his face.

As soon as Hux’s facade fell, Kylo took him by the jaw and framed his face with big hands. “Are you alright?” 

“No, but I’m alive.” Hux snorted, he looked up at the other. “That went smoother than I thought.”

Kylo nodded. “At least he doesn’t think you’re a threat.” 

“He might come to regret this decision,” Hux mumbled softly. His PDD dinged and he turned to it. 

Kylo let him go and nuzzled the back of his neck when he turned away. He left him to return to their rooms so he could unload weapons.

Hux followed him a little after. “Don’t get too comfortable, Lord Darcin, the target, has extended an invite to tea at a local shop.”

Kylo looked back at him as he started to strip. “I am going to bathe. Lord Darcin can wait an extra quarter hour.” 

“Really?” Hux snorted. “Do you think that’s wise?”

Kylo went to him, bare to the waist. He leaned down and nuzzled at Hux’s jaw. “Considering I still smell like you..?” he muttered as he nipped at him. 

Hux wasn’t young enough to blush but he did nudge the other. “Fine, go. I need to get ready anyways.”

Kylo smiled and left him, going to bathe. He emerged shortly after naked except for the gold around his throat. His hair was tied neatly back from his face as he searched for the proper clothing he would need to be presentable. 

Hux had already dressed and added makeup. His hair was back in order and he was again on his PDD, tapping away.

Kylo dressed again in his black outfit and fitted himself with more weapons than he strictly needed. He rationalized it with the fact that Hux would be out in the open and in greater danger by proxy. 

Hux stood and looked the other over. “Ready?”

Kylo nodded. “Yeah.” 

They didn’t get back until later that evening. Hux had twisted the noble tighter and tighter around his finger, charming him and sitting close. Sometimes whispering in his ear and after a long lunch, the noble’s hand had slipped under the table and onto Hux’s leg. 

The redhead was able to easily worm another invitation out of the man to the theater. Hux promised to meet him the next day at Darcin’s personal box. With a parting kiss of the hand, Darcin stood and left.

Hux looked over at Kylo as he twirled the holochip in his fingers, smug look on his face.

Kylo’s jaw was tight as he watched everything pass with careful attention. He met Hux’s eyes before dropping them to the floor as was proper. “Are you ready to leave, Master?” 

“I believe so.” Hux stood gracefully and moved to the door.

Kylo bowed and followed him out to their waiting shuttle. He helped Hux step up into it before following after. 

Hux retired to his office after they returned. As he was walking, he turned to Kylo. “Care to follow?”

Kylo nodded. “Yes, Master. Whatever you require.” 

He trailed Hux into the office and closed the door behind him. Giving into the possessive feeling that he had been fighting through Hux’s entire visit with Darcin, he reached up behind his neck and unclasped the collar. He took it off and hung it with care on a hook near the door. 

Hux had been moving things around when he heard the other shuffle quietly. He turned to watch the man remove his collar and raised an eyebrow. “Change of plans?”

“For an hour.” Kylo took him by the waist and lifted him up onto his desk as he claimed his mouth. 

Hux didn’t mind the change of pace, reaching up and threading his fingers through the thick hair, knocking it loose of its tie. He nipped the other’s lip and sucked on it.

Kylo made a noise in his throat as his hands went to work on Hux’s robes. He got him free of the outer robes and gave up on getting anything off but his leggings. He broke free from Hux’s mouth to kneel and pull his boots off. 

Hux held up his feet to help and started undoing his belt and buttons. 

Kylo stood him up to pull the leggings off and tossed them to the side with the boots before turning Hux around and sitting up on his knees to push him forward over the desk. 

Hux laid over the cool desk top and parted his legs as he waited for the other. He shivered a little in anticipation.

Kylo spread him open and shifted closer as he pressed a thumb behind Hux’s sac and kneaded. Leaning forward, he pressed the flat of his tongue right above his thumb before dragging it up over Hux’s hole slowly. 

The other groaned and curved his back a little more, wanting more from the talented mouth.

He pressed into him, his face settled firmly against Hux’s skin. He slowly licked him open and reached forward to fondle over Hux’s sac, rolling them in his palm. 

The redhead was more than happy to let Kylo have his way. He crossed his arms and laid his head on them. Closing his eyes at the pleasure.

Kylo nuzzled closer and pushed further in, his jaw starting to ache. He didn’t care though. He needed to do this. Both for Hux and himself. 

Hux was just enjoying the feeling when his PDD went off. He idly reached out and pulled it to him. He pressed the button to light up the screen and look at who had messaged him.

Kylo heard the sound of the PDD go off and immediately stopped. He rose and snatched it from Hux before throwing out the open window. “No.” 

“Kylo!” Hux set up a little. “That was uncalled for.”

Kylo pushed him back down. “No, you answering it was.” He dropped back to his knees and went back to work with a new fervor. 

“F-fuck.” Hux grit out, his muscles let out and he bent over the desk again. He felt his stomach twist around and his arousal building higher.

Kylo hummed against him with his tongue pushed deep, fingers trailing over Hux’s cock lightly. 

Hux let out a half sob of a laugh. “Are you upset?”

Kylo’s fingers wrapped around Hux’s cock and squeezed perhaps a little more roughly than he might have otherwise as he renewed his efforts. 

Hux’s head dropped into his arms again as he gave a full out moan. His hips stuttered, trying to unconsciously decide which pleasure to follow.

Kylo couldn’t help the edges of a smile that tugged at his mouth as he pulled away enough to press his fingers into Hux. He worked them roughly in until he could carefully massage calloused pads over Hux’s prostate. All the while, he stroked over Hux’s cock. 

Hux felt his climax edge closer and closer. He jerked his hips back, trying to ride the fingers the best he could. Each movement sent sparks in his vision and his breath stuttering as he tried to draw the line closer and closer to himself.

Kylo smiled to himself and held still, letting Hux work himself. He kept his hold tight, but otherwise let him fuck himself. 

“Let me come.” The other growled, he wanted Kylo to give him more. After a few minutes of chasing his own pleasure wasn’t enough.

Kylo slowly circled his fingers inside of him as he stroked over him at a languid pace. “Say please.” 

Hux could have burned metal with the glare he cast at the wall. He growled and tried again to chase his own pleasure.

Kylo ceased his movements again but didn’t withdraw. It was mild revenge for things Hux had put him through. 

Hux looked over his shoulder, glaring through bliss blurred eyes. He chewed on his lip before groaning. “ _ Please. _ ”

Kylo brushed his mouth over the sharp curve of Hux’s spine before he moved in earnest, stroking with care but with a firmness he had lacked before. 

Hux didn’t last long, crying out as he finally came. He went completely lax against the hard surface as each wave ran through him.

Kylo stroked him through it before withdrawing. He took Hux by the waist and lowered him so Hux was in his lap, leaning against his chest. He pressed his lips near a line of gold. 

Hux felt boneless and allowed himself to be rearranged. “Happy now?”

Kylo made a quiet noise of affirmation. “I will be.” 

Hux gave a weak snort and carefully wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants. “When I get more energy, you are going to go get my PDD and any crack on it will not bode well for you.”

Kylo tilted his face up and kissed him, working his fingers into the ties of his shirt to get him fully naked. “I’ll replace it. It was worth it.” 

Hux let himself be stripped and used a little energy to make it easier for Kylo. The bigger man could deal with the consequence of working Hux over like that. “You know that could have been the target?”

Kylo shrugged. “It’s better if you don’t pant after him at every opportunity. Let him wonder.” He swept his thumb along the curve of Hux’s bottom lip. “Let him be the one that realizes just how uncomfortable he is wondering at where you’ve gone and who has your attention.” 

Hux nipped the other’s thumb. “Silence makes a cold heart though. But as I’m incapable of replying right now, I’ll have to hope your idea doesn’t burn us.”

“Trust me. Watching you or even thinking about you with someone else is enough to make me forget myself.” He paused. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it was true. 

Hux blinked at him. “Will you be able to do this mission?”

Kylo nodded. “Nothing gets in the way of the job, but I don’t have to like it.” 

Hux looked him over, watching his face and trying to find anything that would give Kylo away. He knew the other was violent and aggressive but so far had completed every job with no trouble. 

Kylo was looking back at him calmly. “I’m not going to endanger your life just because of petty jealousy, Hux.” 

“I believe you, but I could also see you snapping his neck the moment you and him are alone.” Hux snorted.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I do have some modicum of professionalism. I know how to follow a plan.”

“Good.” Hux chuckled, relaxing even more into the other. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Kylo ruffled his fingers through Hux’s hair and nudged him to lay against his collar. “You’re the only one who can.” 

Hux indulged the other and leaned against him. “Good.”

Kylo leaned down and kissed him one more time before he fell into a state of almost-meditation. 

They stayed like that as the hours lethargically passed by. Mitaka came in once in awhile with things and information but otherwise they were left alone.

Kylo barely acknowledged Mitaka but knew his presence and that he was nonthreatening as he stayed near the edges of consciousness. His thoughts seemed very far away as he trailed his hands slowly over Hux’s exposed skin. 

“Kylo.” Hux finally jarred him from his trance. “We have to get cleaned up and ready for the event tonight.”

Kylo drew to attention as soon as Hux spoke to him. He helped Hux stand before rising himself. His ass and legs hurt, but it was manageable. He picked Hux’s clothes back up and redressed him without prompting so the rest of the staff wouldn’t question anything. He knew Mitaka knew, but he had no idea how deep their cover was. 

He turned to the ornate hooks near the door and took his collar down, returning it to Hux’s hands. 

Hux opened it. “Kneel.”

Kylo dropped to his knees instantly, not sparing them on the hard tile. 

Hux slipped the ring around the other’s neck and closed it. “Good, let’s go.”

Kylo kissed Hux’s palm before rising, feeling much more like himself. “Yes, Master.” 

Hux headed to the room and got cleaned up. He made sure the other was fully cleaned also before getting dressed and setting out. 

 

Kylo felt the electric buzz under his skin as they readied for the opera that Hux had been invited to. He had sent Mitaka out with specific orders for a new set of robes just for this. He needed greater mobility than voluminous sleeves allowed. 

The robes that arrived were sleeveless much like the outfit Hux had first found him in, but they wrapped around his body like the creature who had created them had been intimately familiar with Kylo's body. 

He stretched in them and found them exactly to his liking. Wide gold cuffs were latched around his wrists, and he carefully braided the top part of his hair into three rows before pulling it into a bun. 

Hux saw him when he was finished painting his face and smirked. “Quite the picture.”

Kylo tilted his head at him. “What?”

“You look good, for a servant.” Hux reached for some of the veils.

Kylo smiled slightly and moved forward to take the veil from Hux, arranging it carefully in Hux’s short hair. “You look good for a princeling.” 

“Yes, maybe I should just become nobility. I'd be a good ruler.” Hux joked. 

Kylo nodded, sincere. “A ruthless one, but a good one.”

Hux raised his eyebrow at him but said nothing. When Kylo was done he checked in the mirror. “Good, we should go.”

Kylo stood back from him and waited, seemingly bigger than he had in his other clothes. He had a matching pair of scimitars on his hips instead of just one and a blaster strapped to his lower back. He didn’t care that anyone could see his weapons. That was the point. The more dangerous he looked, the less likely Hux was to be put in danger. 

They got into the shuttle and Hux let Kylo drive.

Lord Darcin had insisted that they arrive separately to at least try to keep their budding ‘relationship’ discreet, and Hux had readily agreed. 

The opera house was an excellent representation of all of the finery of this planet’s culture. High sweeping arches and black crystals hung from wide chandeliers gave off shadowed pockets for lovers to sneak away. 

Hux easily found the box the Lord owned and walked in after a couple soft knocks. He took his seat next to Darcin and thanked him warmly for the invitation. The lights dimmed a couple times in warning that the show would start soon. 

Kylo took up his post outside of the pod, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the other side of the hall. 

Kylo heard a rhythmic moaning inside the pod about half way through the show, quiet but persistent. At the intermission, he was called in.

He braced himself and touched the pad beside the door to open it, and he found a half naked Hux sprawled across a seat. Hux was flushed and looked amused as he trailed a hand through his hair.

“Guard, would you please hail a servant to bring us refreshments.” Darcin ordered, stroking a hand up Hux’s pale thigh.

Kylo bowed low to hide his face. “Anything in particular my lords would request?” 

“Something to eat.” Hux stated. “Fruit preferably.” 

“Whatever he wants.” The Lord chuckled, smiling widely.

Kylo nodded and rose, exiting. He left them briefly to find a servant. He kept his temper very well hidden as he asked for fruit refreshments to be delivered to Lord Darcin’s box and a bottle of Hux’s favourite wine. 

It would look like he was trying to please his Master, and in a way, he was. 

 

Hux smiled at the arrival of the wine. He popped the cork and moved into the Lord’s lap. “Try this, it’s delicious.” 

Hux shared a sip with the man and the sip turned into a kiss. After a second, he pulled back and looked at Kylo. “You can return to your post.”

Kylo set the tray onto a low table and bowed before leaving. Once the door was safely closed behind him, he let the rage flash across his face. He knew Hux was doing this on purpose and he knew it was to get Lord Darcin to fall even further into his thrall. That didn’t mean he had to like it. 

The opera passed, no noises coming from the pod again until he was summoned at the end of the show. Hux was fully dressed with his veils even back in place. “We will be returning to my estate and Lord Darcin will be a most honored guest. Please send word ahead.”

Kylo nodded and pulled his PDD out of his pocket. He sent a message to Mitaka that Lord Darcin would be making an appearance as a guest. He could feel Mitaka’s panic, but ignored the message. “As you will, Master.” 

“Good, let’s go.” He turned to the man. “If that’s alright for you.”

“I’m more than eager to go.” The man grinned. “Please lead the way.”

They filed out and returned to Hux’s compound, Mitaka was there to receive them and offered them a light meal that Hux requested to have brought to his personal rooms. 

There, Hux began removing his outer robes. He stripped fully naked and slid into the pool, motioning to the onlooker. “Please join me.”

The Lord followed suit quickly after.

Kylo heard quiet splashing from outside the doors leading into the rooms he had shared with Hux the night before. He let his head thud against the wall and stood in mild defeat. He would have to wait. Just a little longer. 

Mitaka soon came up. “Alright, let’s get this over with, I’m tired of playing yes man.”

Kylo took it from him. “I couldn’t agree with you more, Mitaka. Open the door.” 

Mitaka nodded and pressed the code into the panel before disappearing back down the hall. 

Kylo strode through the doors. Hux was sitting in the shallow pool with the other man. Darcin was kissing a trail down the man’s neck, leaving flushed light red marks as he went in a couple spots. His hand was under the water, obviously wrapped around Hux’s cock. 

“Such a lovely man.” Darcin purred, nipping Hux’s neck. “And all for me.”

Kylo nearly dropped the tray as he stepped forward but kept himself so tightly controlled he knew he was going to snap very soon. He set the tray near the pool with a click. He bowed before turning and leaving. 

“I’m going to make it where you never want another man.” The Lord growled as he pulled Hux into his lap.

Kylo waited as long as he could, really. He tried anyway. 

He left the compound, going into the gardens that surrounded the house. He crept quiet through the dark after turning the auto-lights off with his PDD. His boots were quiet as he snuck around to the wide, open windows of their rooms. He watched as Hux sunk down on the Lord and moaned. The man had a firm grip on him, lifting him up to pull him back down. “Good, take it. You are going to ride my cock so pretty.”

The only good thing in this situation according to Kylo’s brain was that Hux had Darcin occupied. He stood from his hiding place and slipped over the lip of the window. His boots were silent on the tile as he crept forward. Hux saw him over Darcin’s head and renewed his efforts while looking at him from under his lashes. 

Kylo looked him in the eye as he knelt behind Darcin. 

Darcin didn’t even notice when Kylo’s hand went around his throat until it started to squeeze too hard. His eyes focused on Hux and bulged when he realized what was happening. 

Kylo used the hold as he started to thrash to push him underwater, eyes still on Hux. 

Hux kept the connection and rode the writhing, flailing body. He pressed his hips down against the thrashing and let out a moan. His eyes darkened in a way that wasn’t just lust. This was the first time he’d experienced a kill like this. He killed for pleasure but never had that pleasure been handed to him like this. He felt his climax grow closer and closer as the man stopped moving more and more. 

When the man finally gave out, he groaned, closing his eyes and riding out an orgasm that shuddered through him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kylo again. “Fuck me.”

Kylo watched as Hux fucked Darcin until he had breathed his last. After the Lord finally stopped moving, Hux coming in the water was enough for Kylo to reach for him. Hux’s words had him hauling him up out of the water in a great sluice of it as he carried him dripping to their bed. 

He laid Hux out, kissing him ferociously hard as he pulled off harnesses and belts, flinging them to the sides. 

Hux helped, grabbing at his freed shirt and pulling it over Kylo’s head. He reached for the collar and pulled it off. With quick fingers, he pulled it around his neck and closed it. He leaned back as Kylo moved to his pants.

Kylo watched him in mild confusion until he clasped it around his own throat. His lips fell open in surprise but he leaned down and nuzzled at it. His boots required more attention than he wanted to give them to get them off so he settled for pushing his leggings down over his legs to his knees.

Hux waited patiently, spreading himself open for the other. When Kylo moved back to him, he drew the other in for a softer kiss. “I didn’t even know that was a gift you could give me.”

Kylo slipped an arm under Hux’s shoulders as he laid between his thighs. He was surprised by the gentleness he was met with. “I would do it again if it made you happy.” 

“For now, I just want you.” Hux purred. “Please.”

Kylo felt the rage in him gentle as he kissed Hux again and pressed into him. 

Hux groaned and arched when Kylo fully seated in him. “Fuck me like you mean it, Kylo. I fucked a man twice in the last two hours. What makes you any better?”

Kylo nipped his lip hard. “Because you own me. That’s what makes me better.” Before Hux could retort, Kylo used the hold he had on Hux’s shoulders to hold him still as he pulled back and fucked forward with enough force to have the bed hit the wall. 

Hux groaned, arching and rolling his hips. “Kylo!”

Kylo leaned down to lick over the collar around Hux’s throat before biting right above it as he kept up the intensity with which he was fucking Hux. 

Hux’s voice picked up in octave as the pain and pleasure grew. His body spasmed around Kylo’s cock as he tried to find some form of steady ground in his mind and body.

Kylo watched as Hux struggled to find him in the force he was using. With care, his fingers slipped up under the collar to caress his throat. “Hux, look at me.” 

The blue eyes parted and looked at the bigger man. His fingers carved little red lines against Kylo’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you. Let go. I’ve got you.” His thumb stroking over Hux’s throat belied how hard he was moving elsewhere.

Hux moaned and tried to relax, his body shuddering and curling against Kylo. He let out another cry before suddenly his body tightened up again and he was tumbling over the edge.

Kylo’s breath stuttered in his throat as he watched Hux come apart underneath him. He pushed deep and let himself follow, coming hard. 

Hux groaned as the other filled him, riding out his own pulses that painted his neck and chest. He laid back and let the shudders shoot through his limbs. 

Kylo panted as he let his elbow hold him up. He leaned down and kissed Hux as his other hands stroked down over his side. 

Hux shivered and leaned into the touch. “We should get him out before he bloats.”

Kylo nipped him for ruining the moment, but slowly withdrew. “Yeah.” He sat up on his knees and pulled his leggings back into place. “Stay here. I’ll take care of it.” 

Hux made a noncommittal noise as he relaxed and watched Kylo work.

Kylo went to the side of the pool and grabbed Darcin by the hair, dragging him out to lie next to it. He used a bath sheet to dry him off mostly just to get his clothes back on him. He made the body respectable with just enough dishevelment to make his story believable. 

After, he changed his own leggings and put on the same tight shirt he had worn to the opera. It would disguise that he had changed, at least. 

When he was done fidgeting, he put Darcin in the shuttle and flew over to the Lord's estate. 

The head of the guard was alarmed when Kylo asked for permission to land with the Lord but permitted it. 

He met Kylo at the landing pad as Kylo carried Darcin with one arm over his shoulders and his around the Lord’s waist. 

“What has happened to my Lord?” the guard asked. 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “My Lord was none too impressed when yours drank himself into this state after arriving at his compound. He fell into the pool and disturbed my Lord’s favourite Kalimasu birds. He ordered me to bring your Lord home and said ‘Tell that lush that I will have no more dealings with him no matter how big his dick is’.” 

The guard laughed hard at that. “Oh that does sound like him.” He looked at the limp head of Darcin. “Please do bring him in. I am sure he is getting heavy.” 

“Lighter by the moment,” Kylo said as they walked through the compound and he delivered Darcin’s body to its bed. 

As they returned to the shuttle, the guard captain asked, “Won’t you stay for a drink? I fear you have had enough excitement for the evening and it is the least I can offer for dealing with my Lord.” 

Kylo waved him off. “No. My master is very upset. I would be there in case he wishes to leave planet for a while.” 

The guard nodded. “Of course. I wish you well.” He offered his hand and Kylo clapped forearms with him. 

“I wish you the same, Captain.” 

He returned in the shuttle and immediately went to find Hux in their rooms. 

Hux was sitting naked still with the gold circle next to the bed. He was tapping away at a PDD and sipping on a wine.

Kylo dropped off his weapons and clothes before going to Hux and taking the PDD from him, setting it aside this time as he pulled him down into the sheets. “They believe Lord Darcin drank himself into a stupor and fell into a pool here.” 

“True enough.” Hux snorted, looking at the other. “We should leave soon. They will send someone after a while to make sure he is still breathing and not awake.”

Kylo nuzzled under his ear. “Let me sleep for an hour.” 

“Fine.” Hux poked him. “Hand me my PDD.”

Kylo sighed but handed it back and cradled Hux’s body to him before falling asleep.

 


	7. Kissing is a Language of Love. So How About a Conversation?

The Need was building up in him again. His eyes were falling more frequently on the bag that held his tools. There was finally a moment when he’d finally had enough. 

He plotted out what he wanted to do and set up all he needed. He packed for his day trip and stood at the door. “I’ll be back later, there shouldn’t be anyone contacting me while I’m gone.”

Kylo looked up from his book. “Alright. Holo me if you need me.”

Hux nodded and turned, leaving out the door with his bag and his pack.

 

The dark was perfect for him, walking the streets. He’d found his target and was following carefully. The syringe was already primed and in reach.

An hour later, he had was carrying the being into the hovel he was using for the night. He dropped the body onto the floor and started in on his ritual. He pulled open his bag and let himself go.

 

Hux yawned as he let himself into the apartment, stretching his shoulder where it had gotten pulled on a bit hard.  He was just coming down off of his physical high and was sinking into the blissful exhaustion. He had returned to the planet just thirty minutes ago and was in a perfect haze.

He noticed the apartment was dark as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. He could see Kylo asleep across their bed as he passed by the door to their room. The chair by the windows looked promising for basking in the light from two of the three moons that surrounded the planet. 

He sat, legs sprawled in front of him as he took a deep drag on his smoke. Letting his head fall back, he exhaled a long stream of silvery blue above him. 

Warm hands settled on his knees and drew his head up to see Kylo kneeling between them in the moonlight. 

Kylo looked up at him and saw the dark stains of blood on his clothes up to his shoulders on his sleeves and on his waist where he must have leaned into it. He even had a streak near one temple where he had dragged his hand through his hair. 

Hux brought a hand up and stroked over Kylo’s face. He relaxed into the chair as he let Kylo’s heat sink into him.

Kylo leaned into the hand on his cheek. He rose up onto his knees and swayed toward Hux, capturing his mouth in a soft press as his hands slid up to Hux’s waist. 

Hux kissed him back and nipped his lip gently. He was still riding a very good high.

Kylo pressed kisses along Hux’s jaw and throat, nuzzling at him as he slowly worked Hux’s shirt off. He was careful to let Hux keep his cigarette as he freed him of the fabric, setting it to the side instead of just dumping it in the floor. He wasn’t in a hurry. He was still sleepy and just wanted to give Hux the attention that he would have had the redhead been home. 

The man helped get his clothes off, leaning back a little into the back of the chair and let his head roll back. He pulled another drag of his smoke.

Kylo continued to press kisses over every soft piece of skin he could, his hands gently encircling Hux’s waist. 

Hux breathed out and stroked over his chest, down over his stomach and threaded through Kylo’s hair. 

Kylo turned his head enough to nuzzle Hux’s wrist. Hux smelled like copper and iron, but it didn’t deter the want to curl up on him and never move again. 

The redhead looked up and tugged on Kylo’s curls. “Come on.”

Kylo’s mouth opened slightly and he nodded. “Yes.” He rose and took Hux’s hands, pulling him up out of the chair. 

Hux let him get pulled up and moved to the bed.

Kylo followed and lie beside him, pulling him close to nuzzle at his neck as his hands stroked over his sides.

Hux let out a sigh and stroked through the man’s hair. “Kylo, I want to fuck you.”

Kylo felt a flutter near his navel and made a soft noise of surprise. “Okay.”

Hux rolled Kylo onto his stomach and helped him get splayed out and comfortable. When the bigger man was fully nude, Hux retrieved the lube and slowly worked the other open.

Kylo was supple under Hux’s hands and let himself relax. He grasped at the sheets and gasped when Hux stroked him in just the right way. 

“That’s it, open up to me.” Hux purred as he carefully opened him. He then pulled back, making sure to lube up his cock.

Kylo shifted when Hux pulled his hand away and presented his ass to him. He felt the nervousness that went with this, but he trusted Hux.

Hux was temporarily stunned to see Kylo move like that. He didn't think the other would let him do this. 

Not wanting to miss the chance,  he placed his clean hand on Kylo’s hip and pressed into the other's tight heat. He groaned and spread the other’s ass to watch his shaft sink into the other. “So good for me, Kylo.”

Kylo whimpered at the stretch and panted through it. He reached back and covered the hand on his hip as he turned his head to the side so he could breathe. 

When Hux finally was in, he stopped to bask in the feeling of Kylo around him. He rocked his hips ever so slightly, watching how the bigger man reacted. 

Kylo shoved his hair back with his other hand and shuddered when Hux rocked into him. He arched his back and shifted, clenching around him. 

Hux reached up, threading his fingers through the hair as he started to move faster. He turned the head and leaned down to kiss the man, nipping on his lips.

Kylo arched his back further to kiss Hux properly, gasping into his mouth when he brushed over just the right place.

Hux groaned and started moving harder. When he noticed how the other acted, he made sure to adjust accordingly. He could feel Kylo’s body shuddering under him.

Kylo moaned against Hux’s mouth and nipped his lip. Hux was going to completely unravel him if he wasn’t careful. 

Hux made sure the angle was just right. He sat back up fully and gripped Kylo’s hips to press in deeper.

Kylo’s shoulders collapsed to the bed as he tightened down on Hux. His noises became louder and more wanton as Hux deigned to pull him apart at the seams.

Hux reached down, grasping Kylo’s cock and stroking. He gave it a firm squeeze at the head before rubbing over it.

Kylo moaned and rolled his hips as best he could between Hux’s cock and his hand. “Hux,” he sighed as he came. 

The red head gave the cock one final squeeze before grabbing the other’s hips and slamming into him harder.

Kylo cried out at the hard thrust and whimpered as he held onto the sheets. He was too sensitive now, but he wanted to make Hux happy.

Hux worked himself over and finally came hard into the other. He stilled as his orgasim rushed through him. He groaned as he pressed his forehead between the other’s shoulder blades. He tried to catch his breath as he slowly calmed down.

Kylo made a soft noise when he felt the flutter of Hux coming. He let go of the sheets and reached back to run his fingers through Hux’s hair. 

Hux nipped at the man’s shoulder blade and slowly eased out. He rolled to the side and gave another soft groan.

Kylo shivered when Hux pulled away, his skin cooling without the redhead’s burning skin pressed against him. He rolled slightly to face Hux and lifted his hand to press his hair back from his face, fingers lingering in the strands. 

Hux held open his arms for the other to come closer.

Kylo scooted closer and wrapped his own around Hux’s waist as he nuzzled at Hux’s fluttering pulse. 

Hux idly drew his nails up and down the other’s back as he slid his eyes closed.

Kylo kissed the hinge of his jaw before sliding further down in the bed and pillowing his head on Hux’s arm. He pressed his forehead against Hux’s chest and held him a little harder than he possibly should have. 

Hux felt the pressure on his ribs and poked him. “Let up and grab my cigarettes. Then you can get comfortable again.”

Kylo groaned but rolled over, not letting go with the arm trapped under Hux and used his considerable wingspan to grab the case off of the side table, handing it to Hux before settling back against him. 

Hux pulled out a stick and lit it. He took a long drag and relaxed back into the bed again. The glow being the only light in the room besides the silvery star light.

Kylo let his head fall back to look up at Hux. “How was your... trip?” 

“Successful.” Hux answered, he let out a plume of smoke. “You don’t have to ask if you don’t want to.”

“I just wanted to know if you found what you were looking for this time.” He kissed Hux’s chin. 

“I did.” Hux nodded. “I have a need that gets under my skin. I do this frequently.”

“I’ve noticed.” He nipped at his jaw. “I see your habits whether you want me to or not.” 

“At first, it was the idea that you would possibly be one.” Hux didn’t hide the truth. “But you are useful and seem to not be going anywhere.”

Fear should have gripped Kylo, but if Hux was going to kill him, he would have a long time ago. “I like you too, Hux,” he snorted. 

Hux didn’t say anything as he pulled another drag as he enjoyed the nicotine. 

Kylo traced a thumb along Hux’s spine as he studied what little he could make out of his face. “What changed your mind?” 

“You showed up when I called.” Hux shrugged. “You went from being a possible target to a… An associate? I’m not sure. I’ve never had something like this.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You act like I have.” 

“You have a better run of things than me.” Hux sighed. “I don’t even care about my father.”

“What do you mean ‘run of things’?” Kylo asked. “You still haven’t told me what happened.” 

Hux took a long drag and flicked the ash on the side table tray. He breathed out and started. “Do you know of the First Order?”

Kylo shrugged. “I know they’re mercenary muscle. They were guarding that Senator.” 

“They also have a program, they initiate boys and begin training them. The leading commanders’ child was no exception.”

Kylo studied Hux’s face for a long time in the dark. “Why did you leave?” 

“I was perfect. I did what I was supposed to. I was assigned a mission and I followed orders.” Hux snubbed out the butt of the cigarette and lit another one. “There was one flaw though. I met the noble’s son. He was attractive and I fell for him. Not in love with him, but he was a new, bright being I had never experienced. We got caught eventually.”

He took a long drag and sighed. “He got off with a slap on the wrist. My father personally chased me down with a blaster.” Hux gave a bitter chuckle. “He didn’t want a worthless son.”

Kylo shifted up in the bed and got eyelevel with Hux. He couldn’t think of anything to say. No amount of sympathy would ever ease that burn. Instead, he pressed his mouth to Hux’s and closed his hand over the mark that marred the back of his neck. “You’re not worthless. You’re still perfect,” he muttered against his mouth, tasting the smoke that clung to Hux’s lips. 

Hux pulled back for a moment. “I already know that I’m perfect, I’ve spent years working to make sure I was the best.”

Kylo sighed. “I don’t mean at the job, Hux.” 

“That’s all I needed at the moment.” Hux took another drag.

Kylo searched for words and came up empty. Instead, he pillowed his head on his arm, the other loose around Hux’s waist. “I have to collect Cards tomorrow. I’ll be gone in the morning.” 

“I have no jobs for a while. So I will be here when you return.” Hux nodded, he held out the last of the cigarette to the other. 

Kylo took the last deep drag and let it out slowly toward the ceiling. “I hope so.” 

“Well it is my home so I should be here.” Hux rolled his eyes.

Kylo nipped his shoulder. “Shut up, Hux.”

 

Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s hair as he left the next morning. Centarum waited in the galactic distance for him and he had never wanted to stay in one place so much in his life. He brushed a stray strand of hair from his brow and left with an image to keep him from strangling his contact. 

The ship got a once over before he took off just to check for the odd problem. It was strange flying in something that didn't need constant maintenance.

Centarum was just as dusty and utterly unremarkable as it had been when he had left. He couldn’t say he missed it. 

The Jawas were pleased to see him, at least, when he stopped for supplies. He could have easily gotten it all from Maz, but it was a good policy to keep friends where he could. 

Caretifo Hutt gave him a strong urge to commit murder when he was in his presence, but he was his only contact to his employer so he remained as calm as he could manage while he sat in the Hutt’s stinking below-ground cave. 

The air was hot even in the subterranean and sweat poured off of him while he waited for the Hutt to acknowledge him. At the moment, he was too busy with a Twi’lek to do much of anything but drool and wiggle his stubby little fingers at her. 

That urge to strangle him was very strong. 

 

Two standard hours later, Kylo finally emerged with four new files for targets on his datapad. He hadn’t wasted time looking at them while still in the Hutt’s presence. He would do that when he returned home. 

He had a message from Hux telling him he was going into town but would be back around sunset. He just sent a confirmation back and flew home. 

He hadn’t realized how accustomed he had become to the humidity of Maz’s place, but coming back from Centarum was like a fucking oasis. 

He sat himself in front of their comm and hooked the datapad in, putting the files up on the screen. He studied each one with care, figuring out who they were and what they were like. He made notes on paper that Hux insisted on keeping around because it was more secure than datapads. He couldn’t exactly argue. 

He opened the last file and stared in horror. 

Hux’s face, washed out by the blue of the holo, looked back at him. 

**Target:** “Unknown” Hux, Also Known As “Starkiller 02”

**Age:** 34

**Height:** 6’1”

**Profession:** Assassin.

**Abilities:** Poison, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Prefers Rifles but is proficient with hand blasters. 

**Status:** _ Extremely Dangerous. Use Caution.  _

**Last Known Location:** Altus Centarum. 

**Mission:** Eliminate Threat Immediately. 

Kylo felt like he was going to be sick. He pushed away from the comm and paced around the living space. His hands were locked behind his back and he could feel bones grinding against one another. 

He thought of Hux the way he had left him that morning. He had been soft in sleep, no threat to anything. 

And then he remembered Hux as he was in actuality, not coloured by the veil Kylo had wrapped around him. He was vibrant and unhinged in a fight. It was beautiful to watch. 

He could understand why someone wanted him dead. 

He picked up a stone he had found near their compound while on a walk one morning and threw it as hard as he could against the wall near the door, screaming in his rage. 

Hux got back and was frowning when he heard something hit the side of the building. He grabbed the supplies and entered. He eyed the dent in the wall and Kylo’s shaking back. “What’s going on?”

Kylo flinched when he heard Hux’s voice and felt like his whole body had been jerked into space with the crushing weight that was happening in his chest. “Hux.” 

Hux narrowed in on the tears. “What happened?”

Kylo didn’t have words. He just pointed to the comm. Hux’s face was still staring out into the room. 

Hux walked up, setting down the supplies and stared at the screen. He frowned and went stock still as he looked over the information. After a long moment, he turned slowly to the other. “Are you going to take this one?”

He was mildly worried, he wasn’t sure where he ranked in a situation like this. If Kylo tried anything, Hux would fight back. He was sure the other had a blaster on him, but Hux was armed with his gear. It would be a true fight that he wasn’t sure of the outcome.

Kylo stared at him for a long moment. “I can’t. I can’t kill you.” He reached behind his head and started to pull weapons off, dropping them to the floor. His clothes followed to show he wasn’t going to hurt him before he approached Hux and pulled him tight against him. He pressed his nose into Hux’s hair and tried to keep control on his rage that someone would try to kill him. 

Hux slowly wrapped his arms around the other. He slowly, stutteringly stroked his hands up and down the bare back.

Kylo nuzzled at him. “I can’t. I’m going to die, and I can’t bring myself to kill you,” he whispered. 

Hux slowly moved them out of the living area to the bedroom. He sat at the headboard and let Kylo wrap around him and hold him close. He nudged the other’s face up to look at him.  “I think it’s time to cut your strings, Kylo. I’d be more than willing to pay for your debt, if you return a favor.”

Kylo’s eyes widened and he stared at him like he had the sun in his eyes. “Anything.” 

“If I try to use my sources to find out who put the contract out, it would take too long. I want you to find them and when you kill them, the contract will be null.” Hux stated. “Can you do that?”

Kylo pulled Hux down in the bed and settled between his thighs so he could hold his face between his hands. “I will or I will die trying.” 

“I would prefer you didn’t die.” The other said plainly.

“So would I, but I would to keep you safe.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Hux’s mouth, careful and on the verge of soft. 


	8. I'm the Kind of Man who Deserves to Have Men I Don't Deserve.

Kylo could feel the exhaustion clinging to every movement. Everything felt like he was going to turn to ash at any moment. 

But he couldn’t do that.

Hux was at home. Waiting. 

Waiting for him to come. 

He had promised that he would return. He had made a promise to Hux that he hadn’t even made to his own mother. 

His body was sticky, his clothes stiff from the blood. There was enough blood soaked into the fabric to keep eight men alive. 

There had been more than he had been made aware of. Too many. 

But he had made it out alive. He felt the pain searing across his face and down his shoulder. The gash was proving to be a problem, but he couldn’t even work up the energy to fix it. He was barely functioning enough to get the ship back home. His hand was numb and the grip wasn't sure. His fingers were slippery and his muscles didn’t want to close his hand around them right. 

He could feel the bones grinding together and knew that it might not make it until morning. Bacta could only do so much. 

The mission was to get back to Hux though. So he would have to survive this. He had turned on 2-1B when he made it aboard to assess the damage.

The medical droid made fussing beeps as he launched the ship into hyperspace. “Sir, I don’t think that your limb should remain. The muscles and the bones are beyond repair.” 

Kylo’s jaw tightened for a brief second. He had always used his hands. Always. That was what made him... well, him. 

Now, it didn’t look like he was going to have a choice. 

“Then take it.” 

The thought of it made him sick, but the anesthesia would at least give him time to rest before he made it back to Hux. 

The droid went into procedural speech and didn’t stop until Kylo was already under. He just hoped nothing went wrong while he was under. 

 

When he came to, he felt wrong. He felt too light in his body on one side. He looked down and noted the soft white bandages that were wrapped around what used to be his arm but was now just a shoulder. He swallowed and fought the urge to wiggle fingers that were no longer there. 

2-1B was close by, dithering about something. 

“--Millenium Falcon is hailing you, Sir.” 

Kylo shoved his remaining hand through his hair and shook off the last dregs of the anesthesia. He got up and made his way to the cockpit--stumbling as he went-- to hit the transmitter. “Han?” 

“Ben?” His voice crackled a bit, but that was definitely his father. “That damn medical droid’s been blabbing for an hour. Said something about you having to have your arm removed.” 

Kylo sighed. “Yeah. I got hit. I was bleeding out and my muscles were destroyed.” He rubbed his hand over his face, failing to notice the drying blood flaking off as he hit the bandage.

“Shit, son.” 

Kylo made a face at the word, but he couldn’t deny that it was nice to have the old man worrying about him. “I’ll be fine. Why are you out here?” 

“Going to see Maz. Chewie was getting cranky.” 

Kylo snorted. “Alright. I’ll see you at the Castle after I go find Hux.” 

“I still wanna talk to you about him, but go take care of yourself. Chewie won’t even let me think about leaving without seeing you first anyway.” 

Kylo knew Han was lying and using Chewie as a cover for himself, but didn’t say anything about it. “Sure.”

He ended the transmission and collapsed into the pilot’s seat. Despite his short jaunt into unconsciousness, he was still exhausted. 

Nearly home though. 

He swallowed hard and wondered how Hux would react. He had been perfect when Hux had accepted him into his life. He couldn’t help but think that his opinion might change. 

Hux was always a stickler for perfection. 

The thought made him queasy and he had to close his eyes as he breathed through it. 

The sickness persisted and he thought it might not have anything to do with the thought that Hux might hate him now. 

“2-1B, sickness patch,” he ground out. 

The droid went to retrieve the desired medicated patch and Kylo stuck the white square to his stomach right below his ribs. It persisted and he had to run to the fresher to be sick, clinging to the side of the sink with his hand. 

2-1B tottered in behind him as he emptied what little there was in his stomach and scooted back to prop himself against a wall. “May I do something to help you, sir?” 

Kylo thought of Hux and his disapproving face when he returned with a missing arm. What would he think? Would he banish him? Would he send him away forever? 

He couldn’t bare the thought. 

“Send a message to Hux. Tell him it will be three days before I can return,” he said through a throat that was being torn at by the acid from his stomach. 

“Yes, Master.” It turned and hurried as quickly as its tottering would allow to the cockpit. He could hear it delivering the message to a holorecorder and let his head fall back. 

 

When he finally touched down on Maz’s planet and walked down the gangway to the soft earth, he breathed deeply. The damp smell of dirt and moss invaded his nose and he welcomed it. It was so much more pleasant than recycled air. Humidity swirled around him with the breeze and shifted the heavy cloak that covered all of him but for his head. 

He looked up at the stone edifice that had become home for him. It looked ancient on the outside and that was how they liked it. It kept raiders away. 

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to leave this place to never see it again. 

Hux’s reaction was everything. 

He swallowed and walked up the steps, typing in the override code. The door slid up with a compression of air. The maw of darkness beyond was concerning. Hux’s ship was beside his own. Light should have greeted him. 

He entered slowly, walking down the hall to where they had designated their living space. His boots were loud as they scuffed on the stone. 

When he punched in the code for their living quarters, he expected at least some light, but the windows were the only source. 

He found Hux backlit by the watery sunlight. His head was turned toward him. 

Kylo stepped forward into the room and he heard a noise from Hux. He couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. He knew it was the new, raw scar on his face. 

“What happened?” Hux stood, moving to him.

Kylo could feel the bile in his throat as he answered. “There was a double guard. My information was incorrect. I was overwhelmed, but I managed. Just... not unscathed.” 

Hux reached up, turning his face so he could see the scar. “Where else are you injured?”

Kylo closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch, though it may be the last. He lifted his arms and the cloak slid back over his shoulders to bare the black metal structure attached to his shoulder. It looked much the same as his arm had, but he could no longer feel with it. “There was no other option. I will understand if you no longer wish me to stay here.” 

He reached into the bag at his hip and clasped his fingers around something. “But before you send me away, I want you to know that as long as I live, no one will ever take another contract out on you and live.” 

He lifted both hands to set a golden circlet on Hux’s brow. “My trophy is now yours.” 

Hux reached out, touching where he could feel the warm body turn into cool metal. He felt a range of emotions as he processed what had happened. Without really thinking, he reached up, curling fingers into long curly black hair and pulling the other down. He dragged his tongue across the heated raw scar. “No, you are mine. And breaking yourself won’t let you escape.”

Kylo let out a gasp at the heated slide of Hux’s tongue over the still stinging scar. His hands settled over Hux’s hips as he looked at him. His eyes searched Hux’s face and felt a flood of relief so strong he could barely stand. Before he let it consume him, he claimed Hux’s mouth and wrapped him up in his arms. 

Having the approval of the man in his arms, even as broken as he was, was enough. Years and half a galaxy were between him and the moment where he had thought he wouldn’t find someone that could manage to feel this way about him. 

He was glad to be wrong about it. He was glad to have him, murderer and all. They were broken, but their pieces ground together to make the right picture anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was going to be about murder husbands, right? 
> 
> Wrong. This is just a good excuse for us to write the dirtiest smut we've managed so far. 
> 
> There will be murder though. 
> 
> So stay tuned.


End file.
